Karma's A Bitch!
by Lothaire
Summary: Sakura haruno believed she had every thing a girl could ask for, a nice paying job as the #1 doctor inthe konoha, amazing friends and a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, that when girls see make them stare with envy. But one day Sakura finds something that will change her life, and does it has something to do with her best friend her odler sister, and even her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Karma's A Bitch

A/N: well hello everyone I decided to make another fanfiction, hopefully i did a better job at this then Dolls, and I promise I will update that story soon.

Ever since a couple a months ago I knew something was up with my boyfriend, but I didn't know what it was though. I thought it was work related since he has been staying longer at the office than with me, even on his off days. I didn't want to make a big deal or fuss about it, so I just kept my mouth shut. But one day when I was doing Sasuke's laundry for the week when I found something or rather smelt something to, on one of his work shirts. I saw a red lipstick stain and I smelt Sea Cotton island perfume on it as well. So I went back into his room to do a little digging around. I was never the one for snooping in some elses stuff or personal life or anything along those lines. No I gave everyone their own space, and they did the same for me. But As we all know, that when it comes to women, we are all just too.. ugh what's the word curious? Is that right? well I guess thats close enough. Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm Dating Konoha's Number #1 Billionaire Bachelor Sasuke Uchiha. We have been together for almost 4 years now, but somethings been a little off lately. Scratch that it's more like for the past couple of months. Sasuke has been starting to get distant from me for some reason, and I don't understand why. SO here I am in his secret office that's in his bedroom, I found it about a month ago when I was cleaning up after a wild and passionate night together that got a little out of hand. Anyway, back to the situation at hand, when I got to his desk I saw that he had his laptop on and thank god it wasn't password protected. when got on I went threw his history and found out that he was a member of an online sex chat room. Under the name of ( sorry guys couldn't really think of a good name at the moment : p)

~ What the hell kinda name is this shit!? I thought to myself as I continued to go throw his searches.

And as i continued to investigate I noticed a dayplanner next to a stack of papers relating to the Uchiha CO. When I pulled the planner out to look at it I flipped to today's date and was shocked to see what was written down.

Jan.12th

~pick up flowers from floral shop at 11:30am

~Hang with the Dobe ichraku for lunch.

~ Go to office to for board meeting.1-2pm

~ Meet up with Ino at Hilton Hotel 3pm afterward (Make sure to bring enough condoms this time!)

~then meet with Sakura for dinner 6pm

What the hell is this SHIT! I flipped from the front of the planner till todays date. And what I found was that he had been meeting up with Ino for the past 6 months, and now that I think about that's about the same time i noticed a change in Sasuke behavior. And what also caught my eyes was the fact that he has been seeing my older sister Karin. So for the past 6 months he's been cheating on me with my best friend who I've known since grade school and my bitchy ass slut of an older sister, which he even told me that he would never even be in the same place as her, or seen. but he lied, that BASTARD FUCKING LIED TO ME! What the Fuck?! You know what screw this, if he honestly believes that he can get away with cheating on me and thinks that I will never find out, he must be more arrogant than I give him credit for. I took out my my Iphone and started to take pics of everything that i found today, and when I was done I made sure to put everything as it was before so if Sasuke ever came in here he wouldn't think anything was up.

Once that was done, I walked out of his office and closed the door, and moved to the bookshelf to hide the door back behind the bookshelf. I looked down at my phone and realized it was only 3:34 and the hotel where Sasuke is meeting is only 10 mins away. I grabbed my car keys and headed for my red and black Mustang. I drove fast, but made sure to stay within the speed limit that way I wouldn't have to deal with the police. When I finally got to the hotel I parked my car in the garage in the back near an elevator. I got on the elevator and went into the lobby and headed for the front desk, I talked to the lady that was on the computer doing who knows and gave her a picture of Sasuke and Ino, I asked her if they came in yet and she told me they had. When I told her the reason I'm here, she was shocked and I asked if she could this between us and if anyone asked I was never here. She gave the room # that they were both in, I went up the elevator and got off on the 23rd floor. I looked down at the room key the lady at the front desk gave and it said room #1254 Presidential suite. When I got to the room, I was about to open the door with the key heard voice coming from inside:

"Ohhh... God stop teasing me and get on with it, I'm dying here." someone said and I knew that voice anywhere it was Ino's. but what really got my attention was that there was another female voice, and it sounded oddly familiar. And as I listen more closely I realised whose voice it was...It was Karin's! Wow what an ass! and that WHORE! I cant believe them.

I Heard wheels rolling towards me and I looked up to see a maid with a big push cart with chocolate and strawberries and whipped cream on it coming towards their room, and with that she stopped and looked at me. And then I got an awesome Idea.

As i watched the miad knock on their door, I hide behind a corner and watched as my plan was set in acton. When I saw the door open, and watched as the maid walk in.

~Flashback~

"Ummm... excuse Miss, I was wondering are you about to deliver that to this suite right here?" i asked

"Oh.. yes the guest he ordered it. is there something wrong?" asked me

"Ah.. no I was wondering if you would like to make a quick $100 bucks?" I looked at her and saw her eyes light up.

"What do I have to do?" she said.

"Well I was wondering when you go in there, If you could take this recorder and place it somewhere where it can pick up everything that's being said, but not noticeable to the naked eye." I hand her my small recorder, she looks down at her hands and back up at me.

"Scorned girlfriend or wife?" she asked

"Girlfriend"

"Hmm now it makes sense. Okay I'll do it, I'll be right back." she said with a smile.

~End Flashback~

Now here I am waiting. after she goes in I notice that Ino peeks her head out the door, but then shakes her head and closes the door behind her. 30mins later the maid comes back out with a huge smile on her face and walks toward me and nods her head in a mission complete. I dig into my purse and take out a hundred dollar bill and hand it to her.

"hey I was wondering something else too, are you the one that cleans that suite once their done every time they came here?" i asked her as we walked side by side down the hall.

"Yes, and between you and me, it's always smells of strong sex and musk whenever I go in there." she then makes a disgusted face. and that made me laugh.

"Well I'll give another $100 if you can get back that tape once they leave the room later on." i told her. She nodded her head was off I decided to kill some time since it was only around 4 o'clock.

So I go downstair into the lobby and tell the lady at the desk that I"ll be back in 30-45mins. she nodded her head and smiled at me.

I entered the garage and got into my car and decided that I was gonna go get something to eat. As I was driving my phone started to ring when I picked it up, I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Itachi. I pressed the accept button and said hello.

"Hey, Saki how are you doing today?" He asked

"Oh, I'm doing fine, I was heading out to grab lunch" I told him.

"Oh really thats nice, you know what since I haven't had lunch yet and you're headed to get it, how about we grab lunch together, I know this great sea food restaurant down by the dock." he told me.I thought about and it wasn't a bad idea.

"Sure that sounds great, where is it?" I asked him.

"I'll text you the address now,I have to finish up here and then I'll meet you there. I'll also make a call now before I leave to make sure they have a table waiting for us."

"Okay bye Itachi, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" he said and then we both hung up. a couple seconds later He texted me the adress,when I googled it, for direction I noticed it said it's 20mins away. So I hope on the freeway and head towards the dock.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I got out and headed to the doors, before I reached them, I saw Itachi sitting on a bench outside waiting for me while he was on the phone with someone. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled and told whoever he was talking to that he had to go.

"Sakura You made it, I would have thought for sure you would have gotten yourself lost, on your way here." He said with a smile on his face. I looked up at him a glared.

"Really? you're unbelievable Itachi that happened a long time ago. And besides I didn't get lost you gave me the wrong directions, so technically it was all your fault not mine." I told trying hard as i might not to smile, but that was a lost battle.

"Well actually I did give you the right directions, you just spelled it wrong and ended up in another part of town." he said laughing, and before I could make a snappy remark he pulled me in to the restaurant and lead me to a table for two that had a view of the ocean. As we sat down and a server came to take our orders, I looked down at my hands and stated to twiddle with them.

"Sakura is something wrong, if you got offended by what i said earlier please don't take it to heart." he said, when I looked up at him, I saw concern in his eyes, something Sasuke barely shows me.

"Um... no that's not why i'm sad It's because of something else" I tell him.

"Do you mean something or someone" he said looking me dead in the eyes.

"It's someone, well that someone is Ino..."

"And..?" he said

"And Karin-"

"Dear god what did they do? wait I thought they hated each other and-" I cut him off

"Wait Itachi let me finish, It's Ino, Karin and Sasuke.." i said Sasuke's name in a low voice. and put my head down so Itachi wouldn't have to see my tears that were threaten to fall.

"What did Sasuke do, come on Sakura you know I hate seeing you like this." he said to me. I closed my eyes trying to think of something else that could help force away the tears.

I then felt his hand lift my chin up and him whisper:

"Sakura look at me, and with your eyes open as well." he said, and I did as I was told and opened them.

"Oh Sak's what's wrong tell me, you know you can trust me."

"Okay well today I was cleaning up Sasuke's bedroom and as I was doing so I found a secret room, or office you can say. I got curious and decided to look around since I've never been in this room before, and as I did so I found a laptop that was on and when I checked it, I saw that Sasuke was a member of a sex chat room group. after I saw that I was shocked, I thought that maybe our sex life wasn't doing so great, and that's why he joined. But then as I was about to leave, I saw a day planner and saw something written on it. So I moved some papers around and decided to read it and this is what I found In Sasuke's own Hand writing." I took out my Iphone to show Itachi what I found.

"Well this is Sasuke's hand writing for sure, and the fact that he's doing this behind your back is bullshit I always thought there were no problems between you and Sasuke." he said.

"thats not even the worst part of it I decided to go to the hotel and see if they were both there. I walked up to the front clerk and showed her a picture of Sasuke and Ino, and she told that they just went up to a presidential suite about 30 or so minutes age. so I asked for a room key and what floor, she gave it to me and I headed up the elevator to confront them both. But once I got there I realised that it wasn't only Sasuke and Ino that were in there but also Karin, my sult of an older sister, who I may tell you already has a boyfriend. And so does Ino. So I asked a maid that was coming to deliver them their room service to plant my recorder that i gave her a place it there just to see if something really was going on. and after that I decided to leave and head for lunch, and then you called me and here we are now." I said to him all in one breath. I looked at Itachi and he had a blank expression on his face, when I reached out to touch his face, he came back and had a dark look on his face.

"Sakura I want you to call Sasuke right now." he said and depending on his aura that he was giving off, i did as i was asked.

I got out my phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello, Sakura is something wrong?' he asked. and just by hearing his voice I knew he was cheating. I heard female giggles and whispers in the background.

"Oh nothings wrong I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch together or something?" I asked and when I did Itachi ushered me to follow him into one of the private rooms, once in there he tells me to put it on speaker and I did.

"Well I can't Sakura I'm Held up at work with Itachi making a deal finalized with another company." he told me, I looked up at Itachi and he just shook his head.

"Oh really, well can You tell Itachi I said 'Hi' then?" I asked as tears started to burn my eyes.

"Yeah sure I will-"

"Hey Sasuke Aren't you coming the water's getting pretty cold in here" I heard karin say on the other line, but pretend that I didn't notice who it was.

"Umm... sasuke who was that?" I asked him.

"Oh no one just one of the interns here." He told me.

"Then why did she say ' Sasuke aren't you coming the water's getting cold'?" i asked back.

"Oh She's talking about the water for the coffee, look sakura I gotta go I'll see you tonight Okay."

"Okay well then bye I love you." I told him.

"Yeah bye." he said, what hurt me the must wasn't the fact that I heard Karin's voice in the background but the fact that he didn't say 'I love you' back to me like he usually does. I hang up and look at Itachi. His eyes are narrow and from what I can tell he wasn't pleased that Sasuke lied to me. since he never ever did to me.

"Well Sakura what do you wanna do. our orders are here. We can stay here and finish our lunches or we could have the put into to go containers and just leave and go back to the hotel and confront Sasuke and there others." he said to as much as I didn't want to ruin this lunch date, I decided, well Itachi decided in the end that we were both going to confront Sasuke, Karin and Ino. So thats exactly what we did. after leaving the restaurant Itachi followed me back to hotel where they were at. once we parked in the garage, we headed into the lobby and the clerk saw me and ushered me over to her she saw Itachi and stopped in her tracks and blushed. i stepped in front of her and to she what she wanted to tell me.

"Umm... I just saw leave with two women into the patio area in the private section"

"Thank you very much for telling us that-" she cut me off by handing me something. It was my tape recorder.

"The maid the delivered room service to that room wanted me to give you this." she said, with that she bid us both a good day and went back to whatever she was doing. With that Itachi and I walked over to the patio area of the hotel only to see the lady that helped plant the recorder, I reached into my purse as we got near her and before I had the chance to give her the money Itachi handed her $200, and said 'thank you for helping me out earlier' she nodded and said no problem. But before she left she told me something that made my heart drop.

"Umm... Miss, I did over hear that was going on about getting rid of a problem that he had with this women from his past or something like that I don't know for sure maybe he's talking about someone else. But in my opinion, why don't you wait to expose him. If you think about it it'll be, more easier that way. you just need to collect more evidence. that's what my sister did and then waited for for the right moment, well actually she went to this Billboard ad, and bought one and wrote 'To the cheating husband Carlos and his whore of a girlfriend Jennifer, that they both deserve each other' and then she put both their numbers at the bottom of the board and next to that she signed her name as 'your soon to be ex-wife Julie' and then after about three hours later it was on the 5 o'clock news." she said with a huge smile on her face."Well that's just an opinion of mine. But I still think you should wait for when the time is right though." she said. and with that she walked away whistling like there wasn't a care in the world,

I looked up at Itachi and he had just stared at the doors leading to the patio, then he turned around and walked over to the security guard that was keeping an eye on everything. When he approached him, they talked a few minutes and then Itachi came over to me and told me to follow, we were taken into the security office. There we saw multiple screens, but what caught my eye was a screen that was placed where one could view what was happening on the patio behind the hotel, and there in the private section were three people relaxing in the hot tube. Itachi followed my eyes and saw what I was looking at, and growled at the screen. I walked up to the screen and found out that they were talking about something and they were laughing too.

"Excuse me, I was wondering is there any sound for these tapes that are recording right now?" I asked nicely,

"Yes hold on I'll turn it on for you." and he moved in front of me and pressed a few bottoms and the volume was on.

"Now lets zoom in and increase audio- and there we go." the security guard said with a smile.

"Sasuke this has been the best day ever, I wish it didn't have to be like this every time. why can't you just dump my sister and get it over with already, I hate sneaking around like this all the time." Karin said to Sasuke as she cuddled closer to Sasuke, who in return draped his arm around his shoulder.

"yeah she's right Sasuke, when are you gonna dump Sakura? Like I know that she's my best friend, but it's not fair that they only way we can see each other in secret and stuff." Ino said to him.

"I know, I know don't worry I'll deal with everything. The only thing you two have to worry about is making sure that you keep this under wraps. I honestly don't want to deal with people finding out about this before I break up with her." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You know what I think is really surprising is that you lied to that idiot sister of mine so easily." karin said to him. "But I am happy that you're going to dump her, why did you even decide to go out with her in the first place. I know she has exsotic hair and stuff, but that forehead of hers is huge." Karin said laughing at the last part.

With that I started to turn around, because tears threaten spill from my eyes. but Itachi stopped me and told me that if I couldn't stand listening to this anymore, that I could just go wait in my car until he came out. And thats what I did, I couldn't believe they would say things like that behind my back. I mean Karin I understand we hated each other since we were both in per-school. But Ino and sasuke? Now that was a low blow even for her. Ino was always there for me whenever I needed her, we've been threw everything together and this is how she repays my? By going behind not just my back but by Shikamaru's as well. What a total slut!

I got up from the chair that I didn't know that I was sitting till now, and told Itachi that I'd meet him in the parking lot. With that I left but made sure Sasuke and the other two whores weren't around and with that I headed for the elevators and pressing the garage button. As the doors were closing I saw Sasuke, Karin and Ino laughing and walking over to the elevators where I was at.I moved to the other side so none of them would see me. Once in the garage I headed back to my car and sat down, locked the doors and rolled up the windows and just sat there trying to collect my thoughts. Man I feel like a total idiot I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I mean I knew that Sasuke was acting strange and distant, but thats how he usually acts towards me, but he was never this distant to me, and I actually believed he loved me, cared for me. No! I'm not gonna sit here and feel pity for myself, and cry. I'm gonna get back at this SON OF A BITCH if it's the last thing I do. the only thing is how am I going to do it. As I was thinking of was to embarrass the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, I heard voices coming. I was thankful that my car had tinted windows so no one on the outside could see what or who was on inside. as I moved to the back seats, I was shocked to see who or them coming. Sasuke! I ducked down just to make sure they didn't see me.

Sasuke gave both of them a kiss and a slap on the ass before they all went into their own cars a drove away.

I moved back to the drivers seat and sat there waiting not even thinking. Then I don't know how long I sat there, but he next thing I knew was there was a tapping on my door, I looked up to see Itachi and him holding in his arms three or four tapes. I rolled down the window, and looked at him.

"Well it looks like those are the reason you took so long to come back I'm guessing" I said to him.

"Well yes you're right, but these are all the tapes that have our guilty parties on them." he said to me. I just nodded my head and looked down at the tapes.

"I saw them, a while ago they were all together, I guess they were smart to if they decided to hide their cars here. and they also came in their own cars to so that no one will see Sasuke is either with one or both of them." I told him.

There was a long pause and when I looked up to see why he was so quiet, that's when I saw his eyes turn red for a brief second before they turned back to black.

"Well Sakura it looks like we got a lot on our hands here don't we." he said.

"No not 'we' just me I don't want to drag you into my problems you're already busy enough as it is." i say to him.

"No sakura this is my business, if it has anything to deal with Sasuke or the company I have to get involved. Besides your very special to me and I would hate to see your cry, and or upset."

He said to me, and when I look deeply into his eyes, and I saw compassion, sympathy and love, but also something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden to you." I said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're not." he said and with that he gave me warm smile that, I know is rare for a Uchiha to express.

"Okay then what do we do now, what's the plan?" I ask,

"Well my adorable cherry blossom, first I'm gonna hire a PI and see what he can dig up, second make sure, sasuke doesn't suspect anything and everything goes as smoothly as possible. Lastly find the right time and way to expose Sasuke for what he did to you." He said to me with a smirk.

"But wait won't that make Sasuke hate you, I don't want that to happen to the both of you, and I also don't want it to be because of me either. I would just feel awful about it. I'm starting to feel guilty now." I said as a started to tear up. Itachi touches my cheek, and tells me it will be okay.

"Your right so when do we set this plan in motion?"

"Well I was thinking now, what about you?" he asks.

"Well then right now, lets begin."

And with that Itachi waved goodbye and drove off and I smacked my face to get my mind in focus. I looked at the time on my phone it was 5:23, well I have 37 mins to get ready for my dinner date with my soon to be ex-boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha, Well Sasuke, I hpe your ready, because things are about to change.

WELL EVERYONE i'M BACK!, AND YES, i WILL CONTINUE ON MY FIRST FANFIC "dolls". BUT I HAND THIS STORY STUCK IN MY HEAD WITH ANOTHER ONE AS WELL. WELL PLZ COMMENT AND REVIEW:)


	2. Chapter 2

Karma's A Bitch!

A/N:Well like holy cow I totally forgot to say that Naruto isn't mine so im gonna say it twice in the beginning of this chapter to make up for it :s But hey I am Happy to know that people like this story I'm writing! Hopefully I can update the next few chapters in the following week. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone:)

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO x2

Chapter 2

As I got back to my Apartment I knew I had to hurry, I still Had to shower, do my hair, find an outfit and all the accessories that went along with it. Once I entered through the front door I was greeted by my black and brown pekingese and pomeranian.

"Hey guys! How are mommies babies doing today?" I asked them bending down to pet them.

"Sorry guys I gotta get ready, I have a dinner date with Sasuke shortly." and with that I was off to my bedroom and threw off all my clothes and jumped into the shower for a quick wash up. After that I brushed my teeth and dried off my hair, as I finished with my teeth, I went into my closet and pulled out a thigh high red length dress with a low v-neck and that tied around the back of my neck, I strapped on a pair of red stilettos, and then went back into the bathroom to do my make-up. I looked at my finished reflection, since I didn't straighten my hair when I got out of the shower, my hair was wavy. When I was happy with how my appearance looked I walked back into my room and grabbed my black hand bag, and then I looked at the clock and realised it was only 15-20 mins after 6 o'clock. But as I started to think about it Sasuke's late. Well thats weird, he's always on time. If I'm not ready he usually lets himself in with the spare key I gave him, and just sits in my bed and waits for me. So I decided that I'll just wait a little bit, I walked into the kitchen followed by my Oscar my pomeranian and Jazmine my pekingese. In the kitchen I opened the cupboard and pulled out their doggy treats,  
"Here you go Oscar, here's your bacon flavored biscuit, and for you my lovely girl ham and cheese filled bone treat. Enjoy!" I told them and they started to munch away, well jazzie is any way Oscar was trying to steal Jazzy treats again.

"Hey whats up with you? you already have yours, don't go stealing hers, gosh what's wrong with you. You're gonna be fat in no time." I said as I gave Oscar an angry glare, when I saw his cute little sad face I knew that I could never stay mad at him forever.

"I'm sorry little guy, but you know its wrong." I picked him up and started to scratch his belly, he started to lick my face. I felt something rubbing my foot and when I looked down I saw Jazzy trying to get my attention.

"Aww don't be like that sweetie I would never leave you out." I said to her as I bent down to Pick her up as well.

All of a sudden I heard my phone ring, I walked over to the dining room table that had my handbag on it, I put both Oscar and Jazzy down and looked to see who was calling.

"Well lets see who's calling me, It better be Sasuke are there would be hell to pay. Hello?" I said

"Sakura, Hey Its Sasuke. I know we had a dinner date tonight but something important came up." He said.

"What do you mean something came up, we've been planning this for weeks, since you've always been busy." I said to him, starting to feel annoyed by his lack of emotion when he was telling me this.

"Well I'm sorry Sakura, but it looks like there's was a problem with the contract, that me and Itachi, designed up, and now the buyer wants a new contract that has no problems or loopholes I'm sorry Sakura, I really am. Maybe we can reschedule or something for another time." he said. and when I was about to say 'okay' I heard a females voice in the background "Hey sasuke are you coming we're going to be late for our reservation, we gotta go now." Oh my god! that was Karin's voice.

"Umm.. was that Karin's voice I just heard?" I asked

"What! Hell No Sakura why would never be caught dead with her. You know I only have eyes for you baby and no one else. I can't believe you would even think I was with Karin in the first place." he yelled the last part at me through the phone even my dogs heard it and I didn't even put it on speaker.

What the hell is going on with him? He's never yelled at me before no matter what.

"I'm sorry, I must just be hearing things. I hope everything goes okay with your business deal. Goodbye Sasuke… I love you" I hoped better yet prayed that he will say 'I love you too' back to me. But my hopes were dashed with what said he said next.

"Hn yeah back at you. And by the way could you not say that to me, anymore it's starting to get on my nerves." what?!

"But we do love each other, and we always say it to one another everyday. And never once before have you said that it was ever bothersome." I said back to him.

"God damn Sakura right there, that's what's pissing me off that annoying whiny voice you always use when you don't get get your damn way! Damn Sakura just get off my back. You know what I'll call you tomorrow that way I can have time to let you cool off since you want to start accusing me of cheating, since I canceled our dinner date. You must have low expectations of me now. Or better yet maybe you're the one that's cheating on me behind my back and you're just wondering where I am so you can make plans with you secret lover. And you call your sister a slut I bet your one as well. Goodbye Sakura." and with that he hung up. I stared at my phone for a long time, not believing what I just heard. Sasuke actually called me a slut, put me in the same group of my whore of an older sister Karin. Said that I was the one who was cheating on him. I don't know what happened but I ended up calling Itachi and asking him to come over.

After, I did that I remembered that earlier today I put a recording app that allowed me to record conversations I had with others, while on the phone. And luckily for me I had it on for Sasuke and Ino. So now I have the whole conversation with Sasuke on my my phone. But it still hurt to know that Sasuke would say such awful and cruel things to me and in a harsh tone.

Man Sasuke really has changed and now I'm losing the man that I onced loved. I looked to see Oscar and Jazzy, staring at me, I bet they're wondering whats going on.

"Don't worry you guys mommy and daddy are just having a little fight thats all. I promise everythings gonna be OK." I told them with a small smile on my lips. They both just stared at me with a face of, we ain't buying that shit for one second. As I made my way back into the kitchen I decided to pour myself a glass of red wine, and sit down on the couch in the livingroom. Turning on the TV I looked to see what's on. I stopped on the ID channel and saw a show called Scorned: Love kills. It was about how a guy met a girl at the bar, but never told her that he was married to someone else, and just lead her on like there was nothing wrong. And at home his wife never knew about it, and she was always faithful to him. They even had 3 kids together. What an ass! I can't believe men nowadays, cheating on their wives or girlfriends right behind them. Man men are such asses! then one night His mistress decides to pay her lover a surprise visit, on Valentines Day's. But what she didn't expect to see was that her lover having a romantic dinner, with another girl,( well in her eyes, she thinks it's another girl.) not knowing that it's his wife. Okay so lets cut to the end shall we, the scorned lover confronts her cheating lovers mistress until she finds out that she's actually his wife. with that she devises a plan to kill them both off, and in the end she does, leaving their 3 kids parentless. (Sorry guys didn't want to take long on telling you what happened in the show, since some of you might not care.)

Hmmm… I wonder if it's weird to say that I don't blame her, well of course it would have been better if it were the wife who killed of her cheating husband, and his mistress. that way the lying bastard can die with his skank of mistress, can die together. As I was lost in my own thoughts, I heard someone knock on my door, I already saw Oscar and Jazzy barking and running towards the front door like their lives depended on it. As I made my way to the door I shooed them and told them to go and sit. When they did, I looked through the peephole in the door, and saw black hair, I at first thought it was Sasuke, but realised that he didn't have his or ever had long hair pulled back into a ponytail. I opened the door and smiled.

"I'm so happy that you could make it! I hope I didn't you away from anything Important." I said to him with a frown on my face.

"No you didn't I was Just about to go Kisame's bar for a drink or two then head home. So don't worry." he said with a smile on his face. "So tell me what was bothering you that you were crying when you called me?" I took out my phone and played the whole conversation I had with Sasuke, and even Itachi, noticed Karin's voice in the Background. after the recording ended he took my phone from my hands and sent it to himself. And when he looked at me, I noticed his eyes turn from being fierce to warm and compassionate.

"Don't cry Sakura, everythings going to be alright. I'm going to make sure Sasuke, doesn't hurt you anymore, or make you feel this way again. Better yet I'm surprised that he said any of that to you. he usually uses that tone with me, or one of my other friends dumb younger brother, but never to some as sweet and kind as you." When he was saying this he started to lean in closer to me, and I was so caught up in what he was saying that I didn't see that our faces were now mere centimeters apart from one another. And I don't know if it was the wine, the temperature in the room or what. But Itachi's lips were looking very kissable right now, and his smell it was over intoxicating. I leaned into too, but as our lips were about to touch, Oscar decided to make himself known and jumped into my lap and shoved his head in between ours, and started to lick my mouth.

"Ewww! what the hell Oscar!" I screamed and jumped up and started to wipe my mouth off. When I looked down at him he had had this big goofy dog smile on his face. "I bet you think this is funny don't you?" I said to him as I picked him up and sat on the couch across from Itachi. Damn what was I thinking? Kissing my own boyfriends older up… I forgot that lying ass of a boyfriend of mine is cheating on me right now! So who cares, Itachi is taller, nicer, hotter, sexier. And he is single, so it wouldn't be like I don't know-

"Umm… Sakura are you listening to what I was saying before?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Itachi who was smirking at me. And to my embarrassment I started to blush up like a cherry red tomato.

"Ugh… Hehe, Ugh no I'm sorry could you repeat that for me please?" I say while looking down at Oscar.

"Well before you spaced out on me and after our little, well almost kiss incident. I was asking you, that since you were free tonight if you wanted to go out with me, just as friends of course?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah thats great, since I'm already dressed and it'll be a waste if I just stayed here and cried the night away. So do you have anywhere in mind?" I asked getting up and watched as Oscar trotted over to where my fallen handbag lay and brought it to me.

"Thank you Oscar." and reach down to take it from his mouth. thank god he wasn't drooling. I then went back into the kitchen to pour food and water into both of their bowels before grabbing my keys and leaving with Itachi.

"Buy Oscar and Jazzy, be good for mommy while she's gone." and with that I closed and locked the door behind us.

"Well are you going to tell me where we are going for dinner?" i asked as he lead me to his car.

While opening the passenger side door for me. Wow Sasuke has never done this for me before. I Itachi is such a gentleman.

"Thank you." and I slide in and before I can grab my seat belt and buckle myself in, Itachi beats me to it, buckles me in himself.

"Hey I could have done that myself you know, I'm not 5." Before I know it he closes my door and walks around to the drivers side and buckles in as well.

"Well to answer your first question, since it's last minute I'm taking you to a friend of mines place, well actually two of them. One halfs a restaurant the other is a bakery slash me and you, I love the devil chocolate cupcakes covered strawberries cut into two that have the little heart candies on them-" he stopped when he saw that my mouth was opened and I had a shocked expression on my face. "What a grown man can't enjoy some chocolate cupcakes every once in a while, and besides bring a beautiful woman along to share it with me would make it all more special. Don't you agree Sakura-chan?" he teased the last part.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that I'm just surprised thats all, I would have never expected that an Uchiha well mostly any male for that matter liking sweets for that matter. Its hard to picture. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you if I did in any way." I said with the blush I had earlier, coming back with megaforce. I had to look down at my hands to avoid eye contact with him, as his eyes were on me. We stopped at a redlight and Itachi turned to look at me, but I refused to look at him.

"Sakura look at me please look at me, you didn't offend me at all, actually your response is actually what I thought it would be." He said as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

"What response was that, Itachi?" and I never notice that my voice sounded nervous, and shaky almost like one of my, the only adorable one Hinata. he stopped and parked the car in the parking lot, turning everything off. He then turns toward me, brings his hand up to caress my cheek, and then cups it.

"Well the 'reaction' is the word I'd use actually, but that doesn't matter now, the only thing that does is that I wanted to make you blush, having you beautiful eyes look at me with shocked wonder, and have the moonlight reflect on them making them glowing into this beautiful green color and I would just fall deeply into them- I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying these things to you. Even though you might not love my brother anymore, you're still dating him, and he finds out he'll use it against you and me. Forgive me sakura I went to far." and with that he opens his door and I quickly do the same. I make sure my dress is okay before walking next to Itachi as we walked into the door. I looked up at the sign. 'the Akatsuki lounge&cafe' interesting name,

"Wait Akatsuki isn't that a gang or something?" I asked. I looked up at Itachi who stared then burst out laughing.

"No Sakura, you got the wrong Idea, these guys are my friends from college. There were ten of us, and we made this club, and I guess people there thought we were a gang because we would always hold secret meetings behind the school, and since kakuzu and Hidan got into some fights with the other students, and Konan well lets just say no one really thought you could inflicted bodily damage let alone sends someone to the emergency room with just two pieces of paper. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Just don't make her mad, thats the only advice I can give you. Well other than she can make a mean homemade ice cream cake with chocolate in the middle." and with that the hostess up front lead us to a table for two that was upstairs, that was right next to an view that overlooked the city.

"Damn Itachi you know all the best places that have the best views and everything." I said looking out the window, and I had the biggest smile on my face, my eyes were huge, I could just dream of living in a place that had a view like this, waking up every morning to the warm ocean breeze and air, seeing the birds fly by and the-

"Hey Sakura unless you want me to order for you, the waiters here, to take our orders." and with that I sit back down and almost tripped when I was about to sit down. But I collected myself in time corrected myself and held up the menu and ordered my dinner.

"I'll have the barbecued ribs with the side of grilled shrimp with the homemade barbecued sauce on the ribs and on the side and for a drink I'll have the red wine please" I looked at the waiter with a cute smile on my face that when I looked into his eyes I could have sworn I saw hearts or something in there, since he already took Itachi's order, he chatted with me, but after I told how old I was, he was about to ask if I was single or not Itachi cut in.

"Um excuse me but we didn't order dessert yet." Itachi said to him and as I to look at the menu for where the dessert section was, Itachi snatched it away before I could choose, he beat me to it.

"We'll share a Devil chocolate cupcakes that have the split strawberries on them with the little heart candies on them please, oh and make that three cupcakes please." and with that he the waiter both our menus, and the waiter was off.

"So you like barbecued ribs huh, I hope you don't ruin your dress." Itachi said,

"Well no one else knows that well besides Hinata and my two dogs. Everyone else thinks that I'm to girly and classy for ribs, but between us, I could live off of barbecued ribs forever. and don't worry about my dress I once wore all white while eating ribs, and not once did a single drop hit my dress." I said with a smile on my face.

"Really now, have you ever thought about entering a barbecue eating contest, there is one in about or so why don't you join that?" he said.I looked at him with an angry glare

"So what are you calling me a pig now?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"No I'm not calling you a pig or anything like that, I was just saying that since you love it so much why not go somewhere where you can eat as much as you want and win something because of it."He said trying to make me understand.

"Well I guess I could look in to it, but what if I do compete and I see someone I know there, that would be so embarrassing. I don't think I would show my face ever again." I said faking being dramatic. Itachi stared and laughed at me,  
"Wow are all women this dramatic?" he said as he rolled his eyes at me and then smirked After that we chatted and laughed until our food arrived.

"Here you go sir, one red steamed and buttered lobster, with the side of lemon and a ceasar salad with dressing on the side. And for you miss 1 whole side of baby back ribs with barbecue sauce on and on the side, also with the side of french fries. Your deserts will be brought to you buy our baker personally. And with that he was gone.

"So are you seriously going to eat all of that by yourself?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do you want to try one" I teased, while waving one of the ribs I broke off in his face.

Before he could answer he leaned in and took a bite."Very delicious maybe I should have gotten ribs as well if I known they were this good." he said as took another bite, and this time I had time to react,

"Hey I asked if you wanted one, not steal the one I was about to eat!" I yelled at him, and the only response I got from him was,"Could I have more Barbecue sauce on this rib please?" and for some reason I did just that and before I knew it I was out four ribs and my sauce was almost gone.

"Hey I ordered this not you I deserve to at least eat some of it before you eat all out it." I said and with that I started going all out on my ribs, not noticing that some of the sauce got my brest where my skin was bare. The only thing that I had on my mind was to eat the last 6 or 7 before Itachi wanted another one. thats when I remembered he had lobster."Hey don't you have a lobster to devour or something." I said forgetting that my mouth was full.

"Well yes, I do," He said as he took a bite out of te lobster after squeezing lemon on it."But if I were you I might be more worried if that barbecue sauce ruins your dress." And after saying that I put down the rib I was in the middle of eating and looked down at myself and that was when I realised what he was talking about.

"Damn it!" I hiss and grab a napkin and started to dab my bare breast and noticed that I had some running down the opening threatening to ruin my brand new dress."Umm... excuse me Itachi but I have to go to the ladies room to fix this, I'll be right back." and I was about to open the door, Itachi called out to me.

"Well it's a good thing you know where the bathroom is right," he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"... Could you please show to the bathroom Itachi?" I asked sweetly,

"Of course Sakura-chan I'd love too." and with that he leads me to the bathroom which is surprisingly across from the elevator that we came off of, when the hostess was showing us to the private room.

I went in and told Itachi before closing the door I won't be long.

Itachi's Pov

I watched as my little cherryblossom walked into the bathroom, once the bathroom door closed I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed a number. After two rings someone answered.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Itachi, I was wondering how's everything going, are they still where they are when you called me earlier?" I asked the PI

"No sir, once they arrived at the restaurant they left shortly after, carrying their dinner to his car and leaving afterward back to his place."

the PI told me

"Is he still there with her?" I asked.

"Well not anymore sir, if left about thirty minutes ago and in that time he has dropped off the girl with red hair and is now with a girl with platinum blonde hair heading to the local movie theaters. I'm still on them and they haven't noticed me yet." he said to me,

"Good when they go in follow them and get back to me with anything you find."

"Yes, sir I understand, I won't fail you." he replied,

"Good, I'm counting on you." And with that I hung up my phone, and placed it back into my pocket.

Thinking back to this earlier today after I left Sakura, I called one of my friends Sai to follow around my Idiot of a little brother. And to see what the hell was going on with him.

~Flashback~

I walked into my condo and threw my keys into the bowel that I had that was on a table when I first walked seeing, and hearing what he and those two bitches said about sakura, 'My Sakura for that matter' was unforgivable. My dumbass of a brother doesn't deserve someone o sweet, kind, loving and sexy as she. No he's just playing her, like she was one of his expendable fan he would have sex with take out a few times and then dump them like they were last weeks news, and not even giving their feelings for him a second thought.

When I first met Sakura was at Sasori's 24 birthday party, and his parents wanted, to both family and friends over. When I asked sasori who she was, he told that, that was his baby sister sakura and that she was off limits to all of us. When asked him, 'I thought you only had Karin as a sister/" he replied by saying he cares for her but he's not over the edge protective as he is with Sakura. And I could tell why too, she was and had everything, beautiful pink hair down to her hips, porcelain skin, and big beautiful green eyes. and ever since that day I was obsessed with Sakura Haruno the third child to the Haruno fortune.

But when I found out that my younger brother found a way to snag her from under my radar, I was furious. I went up to him that night when he came to our parents house for our weekliy family dinner. I told him he better not break or heart or else. He didn't take me seriously though, so I threatened him, to make sure he saw that I wasn't playing around, she was my friends sister and he'd kill you first than me if anything happens to her. And now after a few years of dating here we are, the one the one thing that I told Sasuke not to do.

So as I sat in my living room I called a friend of mine to do me a favor.

"Hello, Itachi is there a reason for you calling me?"

"Yes Sai I was wondering if you would like to do something for me, and don't worry it'll be worth your while." I said, and that got him interested really fast.

"Like what May that be?" he asked

"Well I want you to follow my younger brother around but make sure he doesn't see or notice you, and report back to me whenever you find something." I told him,

"Is that all?" he said.

"Yes now do we have a deal, I'll give you ⅓ up front and the rest as we go on." I told him.

"Deal, when do you want me to start?"

"right now, he should be at his best friend's house now."

"Deal" and with that we both hung up and now little brother is beginning of your fall, No messes with my beloved cherryblossom and then treats her like trash, you Sasuke my little brother who I have loved and cherished ever since you were born are going down.

~End Flashback~

back to Sakura's Pov

When I came out, I looked to see that Itachi was still there, with his hands in his pockets act all cool and stuff, well that is until he saw me and a smile appeared on his face.

"Ready to get back to finishing, our probably cold food?" he asked as he took my arm in his, which I was happy to take.

"Hey those ribs better not be cold I still have 5 left to finish off, and i still want to try some of your lobster. Since it's only fair, since you had a field day with my ribs." I said looking up at him with a huge smile on my face. Once we entered our room we took or seats and found out that feeding one another was the fastest way to finish our meal, and luck for us neither of them were cold.

Once we were done the waiter came in to take or plates away, and behind him were two people, one I recognized as Naruto's older brother Pein and the other must be Konan, the one Irachi told me who made and awesome chocolate cake.

"Well long time no see Itachi, it's nice to see you again." Pein said as Itachi stood up and shook hands with him,

"Well I was here a few days ago, so it hasn't been that long." he said laughing.

"Well Itachi are you going to introduce us to the lovely lady who has accompanied you tonight?" Konan said as she placed a medium sized plate down in the middle of the table. And on it was 2 small cupcakes and 1 big one in the center, and they looked just like Itachi described them as. Man they looked too good to eat.

"Oh this Lovely lady is Sakura Haruno, and she is my date for this evening, Sakura this is Pein and the one with the blue hair is Konan. their the owners that own this lovely establishment." He said.

"Hello, its nice to meet you Konan, and Pein its nice to see you again. How is Naruto doing?" I asked.

"He's doing fine, thank god for that Hyuga girl, without her I have no idea where he would be now," he said with a smile.

"Well we can't talk to them now they have to finish eating the cupcakes I made for them. Come on Pein we have to give them space-"

"Okay, okay I'm coming I'll call you later Itachi." and with that they both left. Leaving me and Itachi to enjoy the devil chocolate goodness.

"Well lets dig in, I'm starting to drool just by staring at them," i said as I was thinking of sneaking one of the small ones when he wasn't looking.

"Well someone is impatient , but you're right lets dig in, lets start with the two small ones and then we can both share the biggest one." he offered, and I agreed and with that we both picked up one small one and took a bite. Dear God this is amazing, I never knew a cupcake could taste this- I can't even think of the words. I opened my eyes not knowing that I closed them and saw Itachi looking at me. He must have already finished his because He licked his lips in a sexy way. When I finished the rest of mine, I swallowed it down with some water.

"Well now it's time for the the main event trying to eat the big cupcake without choking." I said laughing.

Itachi grabbed the cupcake and held it up to my face. I knew what he was thinking and I leaned in and he did to, and at the same time we both took a big bite out of the cupcake. When we pulled apart there was a thin piece of the fallen cupcake left. As I was chewing something felt weird and I pulled out with my hands and saw a piece of paper. When I wiped it off with a napkin there was something written on it.

"What does it say?" Itachi asked.

"Ugh.. Why didn't you tell me there was a fortune in here?" I said,

"Well it's too late now wouldn't you say, so come on Sakura what does it say?"

"Alright, alright. It says The one of your dreams and heart is right in front of you. Well thats interesting." I said looking at the piece of paper again.

"And whats that Sakura?"

"Well it says ' the one of your dreams and heart is right in front of you' but the only person here is you and me, do you think this could be true?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well Sakura do you think you could see yourself with me or someone like me in your future?" He asked and for some reason it was like he was asking me something important like a life or death situation.

"Umm…" I was about to say something, but Itachi cut me off.

"No it's fine Sakura you don't have to really answer I'm sorry. Come on it's getting late lets go shall we I still have to get you home." and with that he placed some money on the table and took my hand and lead me out the room and into the elevator, which let me tell you was very awkward neither of us said a word. Once we stepped out the elevator we went straight to the car and drove all the way to my apartment. Itachi walked me up to my door and waited till I opened the door. Then with a courage in me that I never knew that I had, I quickly turned around and kissed Itachi on the lips, holy shit his lips were hard yet, soft at the same time, nothing like Sasuke's. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and when he responded to the kiss it was like fireworks. I can't believe a kiss could make you feel this way. And after about 7 or so minutes we broke apart, we were both panting. I looked into his eyes and saw lust. I placed my middle finger against his lips and said,

"Yes, yes I would love to be with someone like you Itachi." and with that I stepped into my apartment and slowly closed the door behind me. And almost missing the wide smirk that spread across his face.

Sai's Pov

I don't really understand why Itachi cares for what his younger brother is doing with his free time, but all I knew is that it was Important. as I sat in my car and watched as Sasuke and this blonde mystery girl enjoy and romantic dinner together, A thought popped into my head, That red head girl that I saw Sasuke with this evening was or I'm pretty sure was Karin Haruno, the second in line to the haruno fortune, and the Blonde he is with now is Ino Yamanaka the second child to the Yamanaka Oil company.

Then it hit me Sasuke Uchiha was dating Sakura Haruno the third daughter to Kizashi And Mebuki Haruno. Oh my god Sasuke Uchiha is cheating on Sakura Haruno, no wonder Itachi wanted me to keep this under wraps. Now things are definitely going to get interesting.

Okay everyone thats the second chapter I hope I'm doing a better job with this story than I did with Dolls. well everyone keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

** Karma's A Bitch**

**A/N: Okay everyone this is chapter three, and for all of you who want to know, I won't let Sasuke get busted until later. Well I guess later can mean in about a 2-3 chapters maybe four who knows… Oh wait I do ;), I have always loved when you're reading something awesome, and when the best part is coming you have to wait for it, be posted. So that's what I'm doing, Sorry for all of you who want to see Sasuke get busted so soon, but Ya'll gonna have to wait. He's gonna get busted, but real bad, and stuff so don't worry.**

***Okay so I wanted to introduce a new girl, her name is Ami. this girl is Sakura's childhood friend before she met Ino, who works at the hospital, along side with Ino and Hinata.**

Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, even though I wish I could**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's POV**

Having sex with two girls in the same day, is a hell of alot better than just having one. But leading them both on is another thing, but they both do know about each other so it doesn't really matter. Even though I will get tired of them eventually, and before that I do have to dump Sakura as well. Even though she was the only one that made me work extra hard to get her to go out with me, taking her virginity was so worth it. And that body of hers Damn! but those things do get old really fast, and I've been with her for almost what two years maybe three, I can't remember, but I can't stay with her forever, she's ruining my reputation. And I can't have that now can I? It's a good thing that she doesn't know the real reason why I decided to date. And I know its bad to date girls who already have boyfriends, but that just makes the experience that much more interesting and in the end the sex is great. Seeing as Karin is dating one of my loyal friend Suigetsu and Ino is dating Shikamaru the smartest, intelligent and the number #1 laziest ass I have ever met. But hey as long as neither of them finds out I'm good.

As I stepped into my apartment that I bought on my own, I looked around and loved the black, red and white colors that were around my place. As I made my way to my bedroom I stripped off my clothes and headed for the shower, thats what I really needed right now, hot water hitting my stiff muscles. Once I stepped in it was like heaven, to my body. maybe I shouldn't have had more than four rounds with Ino..Hn I smirk at the remembrance of how she screamed and called out my name like there was no other in the world. And then there's Karin that girl could go on forever, I think I still have scratch marks from yesterday and today. I was the one who had to say enough was enough, for today. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, it's always the other way around. Women asking and mostly begging me to stop just because they couldn't handle my sex drive. As I stepped out of the shower I grabbed two towels, one for my hair and one to wrap around my waist. I walked into my Bedroom noticing that it was clean, yeah Sakura cleaned up for me while I was at work the other morning, well at least she has something good about her other than her body. Walking over to my dresser I pulled out a pair of briefs, a white T-shirt and shorts and slide into bed, I didn't even get a chance to place my head on my soft , comforting pillows, when my phone went off.

I turned my head to see it was a text from Ami.

**From Ami O.**

_Hey Sasuke I'm here, be there in a minute. Hope ur wearing something sexy for me :)_

Oh Yeah I forgot I invited Ami over After I bumped into her while getting lunch with Naruto, Damn it! And I really wanted to just Sleep, Ugh, I knew today was going to be a pain in the ass.

so I decided to reply back to her.

**From Sasuke**

_Hey I have a huge board meeting tomorrow morning 6am can we reschedule for another time._

I pressed send and waited for her response, But what I didn't expect was for there to be a knock on my door, just after texting her. When she didn't reply back and the knocking just kept going on and on. I finally decided to get up and answer the door. I looked down to see Ami just opening her text messaging menu, when she looked up to me and smiled. her Purple hair was short and curly and her bangs were covering the tops of her eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, I just got your text, do you still want me to go or-" I cut her off as I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in and kissed her. She moaned and dropped her phone and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Damn what people say are true, you really are a great kisser." and with that she leaned back in and kissed me harder. And since I'm not one to disappoint, I kissed her back twice as hard. We both were trying to dominate the other, I don't when or how but we ended up in my bedroom. With our clothes shed I threw her on to the bed and jumped on top of her, I placed both of her wrists and placed them both in one of my hands, with that I used my other free hand to finger her, first one then two, three, four and then just to see, I shoved my thumb in her and with her being so wet, I started to fisting her.

"Ahhhhh…. S-Sa-Sasuke ! YES...deeper go deeper,Ughhh" Ami screamed as I continued to fist her, when I looked down to see a puddle of her cum underneath her, and it was growing. Damn this girl's a gusher. I thought smirking to myself. After her tenth oragsim I was Hard as a rock, I removed my hand from within her, and wrapped an arm around her lower waist, when she met my eyes I raised my hand to show her how wet she was and pressed my cum coated to her soft rosy lips she opened her mouth and started to suck on them, my penis got even harder and with it already at her entrance I just gave one long hard thrust and I was fully in her.

I thrusted into her at a hard, fast and uneven pace, her moaning made me go even faster and faster. She then threw her head back in a silent scream as she came around me, but since I didn't have my fill yet, I kept going and going. I came hard a few minutes after she had her 5th orgasim, and when we both separated trying to catch our breaths, I looked over at the digital clock and it said 3:38am, well this sucks I still need to sleep so I will be fully awake for tomorrow's meeting, as I closed my eyes I felt movement and the next thing I know is that I feel weight pressing down on my lower abdomen, my eyes flashed open only to see Ami slowly sliding down on my shaft. _Well it looks like we're going for round two then_.

**Sakura's Pov**

I jolted awake when I heard my alarm clock go off, looking around I saw Jazzy and Oscar starring at me. Thats when I realised they had to go pee, I went to my bathroom and grabbed my bath robe and went back into my room to grab both of their leashes and attached it to both their collars, and pulled on my slippers. Grabbing my keys and a cup of coffee, I walked outside and down the elevator to the main lobby. Walking out the spiral doors, Oscar and Jazzy went on the fritz. I walked to the local dog park, when we got there I sat down one one of the benches and began to drink my coffee after, I took them off their leashes in the small area where I was sitting. They just went on chasing each other around the tree I was sitting next to, but then they stopped and started peeing on the tree. As I took another sip of my coffee, I looked around to see, kids walking to bus stops, while others walked with their parents.

As I was staring at the cute children be on there way , I looked over to the tree where Oscar and Jazzy were to only see that they weren't there. I started to panic, Only to see that they were both underneath the bench I was sitting on. I bent down to pull them both from underneath the bench. "What were you two doing underneath there, you almost gave mommy a heart attack." I scolded them. They both stared at me like I was overreacting and it wasn't a big deal. I put there leashes back on, and headed back to the apartment, when I reached my floor I saw someone about to knock. And was surprised to see Itachi standing there.

"Good morning Itachi what are you doing here this early?" I asked as I approached him. Oscar went up to him and started to lick his shoes, while Jazzy sat patiently by my side as I reached into my robe pockets and took out my keys and opened the door.

"Oh I came to see if you wanted a ride to work, But it seems like you aren't ready yet so I can just wait." He said. As we both entered my apartment.

"Sure, you can help yourself to anything thats in the kitchen, I just made coffee, there still should be a lot left. Oh and if you like sugar, it's in the cupboard above the coffee maker and if you want cream it's in the fridge on the door." I said as I closed my door and headed for the shower. Thank God Tsunade let me come in at 10, instead of my usual time at 7 in the morning. As I finished up in the shower, I quickly looked at the clock and it read 8:40, Damn I better hurry then.

I rushed drying off and dashed into my closet and pulled on a navy blue pencil skirt and a red button down long sleeved shirt, and over it my doctor's coat.

After that I quickly brushed my teeth, and applied mascara and lip gloss to my lips. Since I didn't have enough time to spare, I grabbed my black flats and heels before entering the living room, where I saw Itachi sitting and playing with Jazzy and Oscar.

"Well this is another rare sight to see, Itachi Uchiha sitting on the floor in business attire playing around with a pekingese and a pomeranian." I said as I quickly took out my phone from the couch that I tossed when I was going to my bedroom to get ready. And I as quickly as I did I took a few pics of him in slow motion looking up at me with a shocked expression on his face, as he playing with them.

"HA! This so going up on my wall of precious moments." I said as I put my phone into my purse and began walking into the kitchen to quickly prepare Oscar and Jazzy's breakfast. As I was doing this I didn't see Itachi sneak up behind me and grabbed me from behind, and lifted me up and began to twirl me around in circles.

"ITACHI! But me down." I squealed as he tossed me up and caught me in his arms and lowered his head to mine, it was so close that I could feel his warm intoxicating breath tickled against my own mouth. And Yesterday nights kiss replayed in my head and I wanted so badly to just lean in and kiss those soft and firm lips that I had the pleasure to kiss last night. so I decided what the hell. I was leaning in and so was Itachi, our lips touched and just like last night sparks flyed. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I moaned when he opened his mouth and his tongue tapped my lower lip trying to gain entrance. And I gladly agreed. When I opened my mouth he wasted no time in thrusting his tongue in my mouth, which lead to a war of dominance between the both of us.

As our saliva merged and our kiss got heated, I pressed myself closer to his warm embrace not wanting to leave it, and stay here forever. But of course that couldn't happen, well not yet at least.

"Itachi I have to go to work, I'm gonna be late." I said, but Itachi had other ideas, which involved trailing

"Can't you call in sick?" he asked as he pushed me up against the wall, while running a hand up and down my thigh.

"Itachi Uchiha, as much as I would love to spend the day with you I have a job where people are counting on me. And besides don't you have to go to work or something right now?" I said as he put me down and I fixed my outfit, so that I looked presentable.

"Oh yes I do, but I'm already late so it doesn't really matter." he said as he watched me pour water into the two empty bowls that were next to the other two bowels filled with food in them.

Once that was done I called Jazzy and Oscar over to come and eat. I walked into the closet and pulled out the potty grass that they both use when I'm gone.( Yes I know it might sound disgusting but there is a product that does just that, I just forgot the name :P) Itachi followed me out as I said goodbye to Jazzy and Oscar. On the way down the elevator Itachi finally answered my question.

"Oh it's no big deal, I'm about… and hour or three late well almost three. But don't worry Sasuke and my father are there so it's okay." He said like it was no big deal.

"What the hell Itachi! What the fuck is wrong with you, you know what it's okay I don't need a ride, you're going to go and get in your car and drive to that meeting and catch up on anything you missed. And thats an order." I said to him as we both stopped in the parking garage. I had my hands on my hips to make myself, look more stern. But of course the only thing I got in return was a smirk and the shake of the head from him. "Hey I'm serious mister, don't just think since I'm small I don't pack a punch." I said, and with that I turned around and headed for where my car was parked.

I pulled out my keys from my purse and unlocked it, but before I could get in Itachi was right behind me. He put his hand on the door so I couldn't open it, and when I looked up at him, his face was inches from mine.

"That's the first time someone talked to me like that, well besides my mother. But for some reason when you did it, it turns me on like no other has." And with that he leaned in and was about to kiss me, but stopped and pulled away and smirked at me, like something was funny, and shook his head and turn around.

"See you later Sakura. I'll stop by later with dinner." and before I had a chance to say something he was already in his car and pulling out.

As I was spacing out I looked down at my watch, it was almost 10:30, Shit I'm going to be so late. _Damn you Uchiha_. And with that I got into my car and drove off, hoping I could beat the morning traffic.

Lucky for me I managed to beat the morning traffic, even though I was late. But thank god Tsunade wasn't there. I walked in saying good morning to everyone, as I made my way to my office. When I reached it , I saw someone I was praying that I didn't have to see today.

"Hey Ino how was your day off yesterday?" I asked, even though I knew what she was doing or better yet who.

"Oh fine, me and Shika-kun went to go visit his parents, and had dinner with them. Did you know that Shikamaru used to wear diapers until he was in the third grade? I was so shocked that I burst out laughing with his parents, and after that Shikamaru didn't say a word to me, the whole ride home. Well expect when I yelled at him for 20mins, then he started talking. And then he starts yelling at me, and calls me troublesome and then turns on the radio to tune me out, while I was asking why he was being so mean to me, and why he was ignoring me." I looked at her like she lost her mind, I always knew that Ino had the ability to talk someones ears off, but living with her was another story, I now felt truly sorry for Shikamaru having to deal with her. Plus she's cheating on him. Damn, I don't know if he'll be relieved or heartbroken when he finds out.

"Oh well, is that all that you guys did the whole day. I know you, you must have had went to a store or two to buy another pair or pairs of shoes that were on sale." I said to her as I opened my door and we both walked in and I sat in my chair. Ino sat in the one in front of me. And that was my biggest mistake ever, I forgot how trigger happy Ino can get when you asked or talked to her about shopping and sales. This lasted for almost 45 mins._ Damn Ino can't you just shut up for once_. I thought to myself. But what she asked next pissed me off like no other can.

"So tell me, how did your day off go, I bet you and Sasuke had lots of fun. Well fun in the sheets if you know what I mean." she said with a huge grin on her face. Even though I could see in her eyes that she already knew the answer to her own question.

_No it wasn't and I didn't spend any time with Sasuke, because you and my slut of an older sister were shagging him up in a hotel while bad mouthing me behind my back. You fucking two-timing Backstabbing, sluty whore of a best friend. No not best friend EX-best friend is more like it._ But instead of saying that to her lying ass face, I put on a fake smile,

"Uh… We didn't do anything Sasuke was busy with work and stuff , and couldn't get off." I said as I pulled out a folder that I was handed, by one of the nurses at the front desk.

As I was Looking it over Ino started to talk again, and saying along the lines of what an ass Sasuke was. _Yep I bet you had a hell of a time checking out his ass up close and personal_.

"Hello! Sakura are you even listening to me?" she asked me, I looked up at her, I looked up at her with a small smile,

"Look Ino, I have to go look at a couple of patients , how about we finish this talk during lunch, we could go to your favorite Italian restaurant." I said to her.

"Ugh that would be awesome, if I didn't already have plans for lunch today." she said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh really with who?" I asked as I collected my clipboard and pen.

"Oh with a friend, that just came in town for a visit." she said.

"Oh whats your friends name?" I asked as we headed out of my office.

"Oh umm…. you wouldn't know him, he's a childhood friend of mine before I moved her and met you. Gotta go Sakura, see you later." _I bet you're wrong, I have a good hunch who you're going to go see during your 45min lunch break_. And with that she was gone down the hall and through the double doors.

I just shook my head and headed off to my first of many patients that I have today. Lets see, my first patient, _What the hell!?_

_Name: Sasori Haruno_

_Age: 27 years old_

_Height :164.1cm_

_Birthday: Nov.8th_

_Weight: 47.3 kg_

_Blood type: AB_

_Notes: In bar fight with three other guys. Broken nose, sprained ankle_

What the hell was Sasori thinking. I walked over to room, 213 and walk up to my brother, who was sleeping like a baby. To bad he won't be staying that way for long.

"Sasori get your fat ass up, and explain to me why you were in a bar fight?" I yelled at him.

He shot up right. and looked around, he then hit his injured ankle on the railing of the bed, he started to curse.

"Son of a bitch! that fucking hurt like hell. Damn it-"

"Sasori!" I said

"Oh Hey Sakura, my number one favorite baby sister in the world. Who I know who wouldn't rat me out to mom and dad about this, right?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry I wont. But I would just love to know what the hell gave you the idea to get in a fight at a bar." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Okay well if I tell you this, I don't want you to get mad or upset alright?" he said.

"Okay I promise I wont."

"Well I was at Kisame's bar hanging with Deidara, and I went to the bathroom, and while I was in there, I over heard some guys say that they saw Sasuke with another woman, well actually multiple. And that you were to dumb and blind to realise that you were being played. So one thing lead to another, and I wounded up here." After he was done he just started at, I'm guessing to see my reaction to the news. I just shook my head and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Well you don't have to worry about me because, I already know that Sasuke was and still is cheating on me. I found out yesterday. And who as well." I said to Sasori with my face down in shame. I started crying, I couldn't even look him in the face, feeling shame run through my body.

"Sakura… are you telling me that Sasuke has and still is cheating on you and you haven't even confronted him yet?" he said in a low menacing voice.

"No, itachi and I were-"

"Wait are you telling me Itachi knows about this, but you didn't tell me, I'm your own brother. Why did you go to him first instead of me?" I finally looked at him and told him the whole story of how I went into Sasuke's secret study and how he was a member of a sex chat room, and his secret planner where he plans all of his secret get away with other girls. And that this all started right when we started dating.

"Who are they..?" he asked

"Excuse me?" I said, but I knew what he was asking.

"You know what I'm asking Sakura, who are the other girls that he has been seeing?" he said trying to calm his temper.

"Karin and Ino, so far that I know of right now." I told him.

And that was the first time that I saw Sasori's eyes turn from brown to black and back in an instant.

"What?" he looked me dead in the eyes. "Are you telling me, our Karin our sister, is sleeping with your boyfriend even though she's with Suigetsu, Kisame's younger brother."

"Yes." I said in a low voice.

"And Ino your best friend since you were 5. Is also dating Sasuke behind your back?" he said.

"Yes, Sasori." I kept our eyes focused on one another, not breaking contact.

"Sakura, there's more you're not telling isn't there?" thats when I turned my head away and looked down at my entwined fingers.

"I can't tell you here, but Itachi is coming over to my apartment tonight and bringing dinner if you want you can join us, and we can fill you in." I said

" Fine, but only because I don't want you being alone with him. And I also do need a ride out of here. So yeah that will be fine. I'll just wait here until your shift is done and then we can go home together." he said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah that sound fine. I'll come and get when I'm done." And with that I got up and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek before, prescribing him some pain meds, and wrote a note so that he'll need to stay home to recuperate. And with that she left, closing the door softly. Well one down, holy shit 13 more to go! Damn it! Well I'm not getting anywhere just standing here. So for the next 9 hours I was checking up on, heal, do two surgeries that wasn't even on my list today.

Once I was done with everything for today, I walked to where the elevators were and went up the the 2nd floor where Sasori was. After Getting off the elevator I head for room 213, but when I got there I was about to knock when I heard my brother talking to someone.

"I can't believe you didn't come to me when you found out about this…. I don't care Itachi she my little sister and you're one of my best friends. Once she told you You should have called me right away to tell what was going on…. Did she say she wanted to keep this under wraps?... Well what are you doing about your brother then?... Well Itachi since you have known me for a long time, you do know that if I even see your brother doesn't matter where I will personally kick his ass….. I don't care if I end up thrown in jail, that dumb shit of a brother of yours deserves it… Sorry I forgot you still care for him...sigh…." With that there was a long pause I feel pretty sneaky listening in on my older brothers conversation with Itachi. "Look Itachi can you at least tell me if you have a plan for this…..Don't worry? Itachi you know the only reason why this whole business deal between both our families is working right now, is because both our parents believe Sasuke and Sakura are dating right now , and with them dating for 3 years, they want to seal the deal with both of them getting married to one another….Itachi you and I both know how this is going to end if either parties find out about this…. Yeah well we'll finish this conversation later, Sakura should be coming up now since her shifts over…. Yeah bye." and with that he hung up his phone. So I decided to head back a few steps to where the elevator was and pretend that I was just coming up. So I ran back to his room, And knocked on the door.

"Sasori are you ready to go, I wanna leave before Tsunade decides to give me more work if she still sees me here." I said through the door, and only a couple of seconds later, Sasori opens the door, with a huge smile on his face when he sees me.

"Well lets go then I'm starving, and knowing Itachi he doesn't like to be kept waiting." And with that he placed both his hands on my back and started to push me toward the elevator.

"Wait I need to get you crotches before we leave and the pain meds." I said and when we reached the doors, he pressed the first floor button once there I quickly walked to the front desk after telling Sasori to take a seat in my office. I sighed him for crotches and one of the the nurses went and returned with a pair, and then signed for some pain killers. and asked one of the other nurses to retrieve it for me. I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs until she came back with the pills. With the pills and crotches in arm and hand, I walked back to my office to see Sasori resting his head on arms on my desk with a light snore coming from him.

"Hey Sasori, we can leave now. I got your crotches and pain meds." I said and gave him a little nudge.

"Okay I was just resting my eyes since you were taking so long." he said with a smirk. I helped him up and handed him his crotches and headed out. As we entered to the parking lot, I got out my keys and pressed the unlock button and helped him in the passenger side, and then I walked around to the driver side and headed back to the apartment.

"You can stay with me while you recuperate, I have two extra guest rooms." I said to him.

"Okay then, but tomorrow I gotta call Deidara to come and get me so that I can stop by my house so I can get some of my stuff." he said.

"You don't have to do that just have him go to your house for you and get your stuff. I don't want you up and about with a broken nose and sprained ankle." I said to him as we stopped at a red light.

"Man I forgot how bossy you are, come on I have crotches I can still get around. And this-" he said pointing to his nose. "Is nothing, it doesn't even hurt anymore." he said touching his nose, and trying to hide a wince from me.

"Really now? Okay then, I'll just make sure then." and with that I reached over and flicked his nose, only to be rewarded with a cry of pain and then a wince. "Yep you sure are good to go, Sasori your staying here tomorrow and I'm going to call Deidara to make sure that you aren't with him either." I said as I pulled into the garage and decided to park three places away from the elevator. I got out and quickly grabbed the pain meds , and went over to his side to help him out. As we rode the elevator up to my floor, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sakura? Hey it's Itachi, I decided to get chinese I hope you don't mind." he said.

"Oh I don't mind having Chinese, How about you Sasori, is that okay with you?" I asked,

"Ugh, I don't really like chinese, do you have anything at your apartment that I could eat instead?" Sasori aske me.

"Are you sure I could just pick you up something once I drop you off at my apartment?"

"I Don't want you to do that." he said to me.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you go get Sasori something else to eat, and I'll just stay with him." Itachi said.

"Umm… Well If you don't mind then okay then." I said, and got off the elevator and lead Sasori to the door and asked him to hold my purse and phone while I got out my keys and opened the door. And Sasori was the first one to enter and get jumped by Jazzy and Oscar, that he ended up falling on the floor.

"Wow, I forgot you got two dogs. And damn they're pretty hyper and feisty little things aren't they?" He said as he pulled himself up, then limped to the couch.

"I'll make you some tea until Itachi gets here." I yelled as I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a medium sized mug and filled it with water that I heated up, on the stove. I walked back into the living room with his mug and a bag of herbal tea.

"Here you go, I hope you don't mind it being herbal. I couldn't find the lipton one."

"Oh it's fine, So which room am I to be staying in anyways. Since you said you had to extra rooms."

"Um… do you want the one near my room or the one down the hall from it?" I asked as I opened the patio back doors, so Jazzy and Oscar could go and get some fresh air, before they came back in. I went into my room to change out of my work clothes and into some sweats and a tank top.

As I was walking out there was knock on my front door. _Itachi's here then._

"Coming!" I said as I made my way to the door. Opening it I saw Itachi standing there, with three bags of chinese. And Damn it smelt amazing.

"Well hello there Sakura, your dinner has arrived." he said with a slight bow. I just giggled and stepped aside to let him in. I grabbed a jacket from the rack by the front door, and then went to grab my purse from the table.

"Okay well, I'll be right back. Sasori to you want pizza or taco's Burger King…?" I asked him as I opened the door to leave,

"I'll have pizza and make sure you get two extra large please. Oh and make them both peperoni." he said as He turned back to the TV and petting Jazzy on her back.

"Okay I will, drink-"

"Coca Cola. Thanks"

I shut the door, and locked it before heading back to the garage. So I guess I'll just go to Papa Johns then since that's the only pizza place near me without driving down town.

**Sasori's POV**

I turned off the T.V, after I made sure that Sakura was gone.

"So were you ever going to tell me?" I asked as Itachi sat across from me in the arm chair.

"I was, As I told you before, but it was all on Sakura to let anyone else know. And besides I already have someone following him as we speak." he said so nonchalantly.

"And is this person reliable, did you even do a background check on this to make sure he won't sell you out when he finds something?" I said as I heard with my voice go up.

"Well yes he is reliable, so you don't have to worry about that. As for the information that I'm having him gather, there won't be anyway he'll make copies of it. He's been working for me for the past 6 years, and me alone."

"How can you be so calm about this, you know if this gets out both parties are screwed." I said to him.

"Sasori I know that you're worried about Sakura and how this will affect your family. But I promise that no matter what none of this is going to get out. Now when Sakura get's back we're going to go over how we're going to go over the plan, so far we're just watching where he goes and who's he with. And let me tell you, I found out that Sasuke has also been seeing one of Sakura's other friends. Her name is Ami, and if I'm right she should have been best friends with Sakura before she met Ino.  
He said to me. _Ami too?!_ I couldn't believe it. _Damn what the hell is wrong with Sasuke?_

"So then what are we going to do then?" I asked getting up from the couch with the help of the crotches and over to the kitchen sink to place the used mug in. Itachi followed me and leaned against the the door frame.

"We will discuss that when Sakura returns in the mean time you can't tell any of the others that even includes Kisame, if he ever finds out about this He's gonna go on a rampage. And we both know that, that is the last thing any of us need." he said.

"Yeah you're right, but what if he finds out from someone else, and then finds out that we have known this whole time and didn't once think about telling him." I said to him and I heard Itachi mutter something under his breath.

"Well then we will deal with that later then, won't we." he just stared at me.

"Okay fine, but if he does start coming at us and trying to off us I'm throwing you in front of me, and getting the hell out of there." I said laughing.

"Well that's only if you can outrun me,which is lets face it. Isn't possible" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah you wanna bet, Uchiha! Lets have a little race then." I said, using my crutches to get close to him. "And I bet I can even win with these crutches."

"You're joking right? There's no way in hell you can race in crutches let alone in this place. Your best shot is to wait till your ankle is better and then ask me again." he said as he started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh really now well let me prove you wrong then Uchiha." and with that I started to or tried miserable to run and ended up tripping on the rug and fell flat on my face. And damn did it hurt like a bitch. I banged into my nose, _note-to-self, look at your surroundings before, attempting to run with crotches. _

"Shit!" I screamed, and that's when I heard the front door open to relive and very pissed of Sakura holding two extra large Papa John's pizza. "Hey sis." I said knowing full and well that I was going to get lectured at later. Shit!

"SASORI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as she made her way over to me after she gave both pizza boxes to Itachi , who in return turned toward the kitchen and placed them on the counter.

"I told you to relax, not go around tripping yourself, now it's gonna take longer for your ankle to recover if you keep doing that." she said.

"I know, I'm sorry. But to be honest it was Itachi's fault he antagonized me by saying that I couldn't race in these crutches. And I wanted to prove him wrong." I said as I was helped to the couch again.

"I knew leaving the both of you alone, was a mistake. Well it's too late now. Lets just eat, I'm starving." She said as she walked into the kitchen and washed her hands before getting us all plates.

"Yeah you're right, but you don't have to bring me a plate I can just eat out of the box." I said to her, and she came out with plates for her and Itachi and then asked Itachi to bring me my pizza and soda.

After we all ate and cleaned up, we all sat in the living room around the fire that Itachi had lit for us.

"So what the plan then you guys. We can't just let Sasuke get away with this." I said.

"Well could set him up, and make sure that he's either with Ino, Karin or Ami-"

"Wait did you just say 'Ami' Do you mean my best friend? He's sleeping with her too?" Sakura said in horror.

"I'm sorry sis, I just found out today, from Itachi."

"The PI texted me a picture of a girl with purple hair coming and leaving early this morning from Sasuke's place. And when I looked her up; her name came up as Ami Orianti. With that I had him do a background check and found out that she was one of your best friends from childhood." he said. And we both looked at Sakura who had her head down and trying hard not to cry.

"Damnit! This is what I didn't want to see. My baby sister crying and hurt because of some guy. I knew I should have had kicked his ass when I first met at my birthday party a few years ago when I overheard him talking about getting into your pants." I said moving over to her and wrapping my arms around her. "Don't cry Sakura, you know what it does to me. Were going to make sure Sasuke pays for what he did to you. But Itachi know that I think about it, Sasuke's your brother why would you want to do this to him. I thought all Uchiha men were close, so what gives?" I asked.

Itachi looked down for a moment, and then looked back up at me and Sakura.

"Understand this I do care for my little brother but what he is doing, could possibly ruin the Uchiha name and company, we have a reputation of being honorable men. And the fact that I even told Sasuke not to do this, and he went behind my back and did it anyway, says he has no respect for me, and probably any other male figure in our family as well.  
he said with a serious tone.

"Well we could expose him in front of everyone we know, and if that happens there is a high chance that he will be disowned from the family fortune. Or trap him and confront him that way when we do, he's in the act. With also Karin, Ino and Ami or whoever he's with." he said, while looking at Sakura, who just stared and said nothing.

"Sis you gotta say-"

"His birthday." she said softly.

"What?" both me and Itachi said together.

"We'll do it on his birthday, so everyone can see what a total ass he really is." she said.

"Wait you want to do this whole thing on Sasuke's birthday? Wait isn't your mom throwing a huge get together for Sasuke's birthday though?" I asked and looked at Itachi.

"Yeah she is. But Sasuke doesn't know that, it's supposed to be a surprise party for him." He said

"Okay, so how are we supposed to do this then, do you really want to do this to your brother on his birthday? I mean I know it's Sakura's idea, but how do you think your mom will react?" I asked.

"Oh no that's right I totally forgot about that. I don't want to upset your mother Itachi that's the last thing that I would want to do." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura I'll handle my mother, you don't have to worry about a thing." He said.

And Sakura put on a small smile and looked at Itachi. When he looked down at his wristwatch he saw that it was getting late. "Well I gotta get going I have a breakfast meeting with my father in the morning and a lunch date with my mother." He said getting up and collecting his things and heading to the front door. Only to huge Sakura before he left. "Goodnight my sweet cherryblossom" and he placed a kiss on her forehead, which made her giggle in return.

"Hey Sakura how about you go get ready for bed I wanted to ask Itachi something." and with that she said goodnight and bye to itachi and vanished into her bedroom.

I turned my attention to Itachi who was looking at me,

"So what did you wanna ask me?" he asked.

" You have a thing for my baby sister don't you, and don't you dare try and deny it either." I said to him. He looked at me with a surprised expression and then the next thing he was smirking and shaking his head at me. "What?" I asked.

"Well what if I do have feelings for Sakura, she feels the same way about me as well." and with that he opened the door only to stop. "And understand this there's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing her." and then he was gone.

Damn first I thought I only had to deal with his dumb ass little brother, but now him.

_Sakura What have you gotten yourself into? _And with that I headed for bed.

**Yeah! I'm done with the third chapter I hope you all liked it! I reread this 3-4 times, and damn I'm happy that I did too. Well please tell me how I'm doing so far and if you have any opinions as well. I love hearing from you guys well hopefully I can have chapter four up in about four days tops but who knows. See all of you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma's A Bitch**

**A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait, and I mean long! My computer went down and i couldn't do jack till I got it fixed and stuff. So yeah. Oh everyone I know a lot of you are wondering when Sasuke is gonna get busted. Well to clarify everything, I was and most likely gonna do it in about 4 chapters or less. I already plotted out how everything is going to be planned out. But I'll do my best to make the chapter's longer so that the days, months till Sasuke is caught that much closer. (:P) Any way I would like more reviews, from all of you, so I hope all of you continue to like and or love this story.**

**Chapter four**

**Sakura's POV.**

The next day I wake up to some weird noises coming from the kitchen, and when I looked over at my clock it was 6:45am. _What the hell! _I get out of bed wondering who the hell could be up in the morning this early. Well that was until I remembered that Sasori was staying with me for a while until he was healed up and good to go. As I walked into the kitchen I smelt something delicious. I turned the corner, only to see Sasori making breakfast.

"Ummm…. What are you doing up this early anyway Sasori? You should be resting and not walking around." I said to him, and the only response I got from him was a look over the shoulder and a shrug. Then he was back to cooking.

To be honest I never knew Sasori as the cooking type, weird I wonder where he learned how to. I thought to myself as I made my way into the kitchen to stand next to him and see what was being made.

"French toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes. Hmm… what's the special occasion?" I asked walking over to the coffee maker making a pot. I turned around to lean back against the counter and watched Sasori continue cooking. "Wait didn't I say stay off your feet?"

"Yeah well who cares like I ever listen, to 'most' of the things you say to me." he said making quotation marks and then went back to cooking. "And can't I just make you something before you leave for work today, which I may say you only have what… 30mins to get ready." he said to me.

"What are you talking about, I don't have to go in till 9 o'clock today." I said grabbing a mug that had a cute mama and baby pug on it. And then poured some coffee in it, then took a sip.

"Umm actually your boss, Tsunade called about 20-25 minutes ago saying could you come in early, she said one or two nurses bailed out at the last minute for some surgery that was supposed to be done this morning-" I spit out the coffee that was in my mouth and looked at Sasori with wide eyes.

"And you didn't think of waking me up when she called or when you were done talking to her?" I yelled as I ran down the hallway to my room and shutting the door and quickly taking a shower and get ready. Damn Tsunade she always doing this. I rush back into the living room, searching for my purse that I had from yesterday. And then I heard a knock on my door as I was underneath my table where I had spotted it at.

"Hey Sasori can you get that for me I'm a little bit busy right now." I said while trying to reach it only to see Oscar come out from underneath one of the chairs and pull it back further out of my reach.

"Damn it Oscar now is not the time for games, mommy needs her purse for work today." I said to him trying to coax him into giving me back my purse. I heard Sasori walking past me and making some funny-ass remark, but I paid him no mind. Well that was until I heard a whistling from behind me.

"Well that's one hell of a nice ass you got there Sakura." Itachi said as he stood next to Sasori. And Sasori instantly looked over at Itachi and hit him in the arm.

"Dude that's my baby sister you're talking about." He said, looking annoyed.

When Oscar saw Itachi he dropped my bag and dashed over to him, jumping up and down on his hind legs trying to get his attention.

"Well hello there Oscar how are you?" Itachi asked while bending down to pick him up. Oscar started to lick his face, and Itachi just laughed. I walked over to the kitchen to grab a container and started to place 4 slices of bacon, some scrambled eggs, two pancakes cut into fourths and one piece of french toast, that I cut into strips and then capped it. I walked over to the cupboard where I took out a portable coffee mug and filled it with the coffee that I just made a while ago. Because I'm sure as hell that the one on my dresser was beyond cold now. After that I looked at the kitchen clock and realised that I had to leave now or else I was gonna be late.

"Hey Itachi if your gonna drive me to work right now , you better come on or else I'm leaving without you." I said as I rushed over to Sasori, hugging and telling him to have a nice day and to stay here and off his sprained ankle. Itachi said 'later' and followed me out the front door, as we made our way down the elevators.

"So did you have a wonderful nights sleep last night Sakura." Itachi asked, I looked up at him.

"Well aside from Sasori's loud snoring and having Oscar and Jazzy howelling because of it, I'd say I had better." I said and smiled at him. And when I did that I looked into his dark eyes not realising that I was leaning into him, until I heard the bing of elevator stopping and opening. I stepped back a little and followed Itachi to his car. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and slide in. When I was about to buckle myself in, Itachi grabbed the seat belt again from out of my hands and buckled me in again.

"Really, this again. I told you I'm not a child Itachi." I said but he didn't listen and walked around to the other side and started the car. We left the garage and hopped on to the highway and took the next to exits. Once we were in the parking lot of the hospital, I was about to get out, but Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, "umm...Itachi I'm-" I was cut off when his lips smashed against mine. I gasped at the contact and he took that chance and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I was shocked at first but then relaxed and kissed him, back. Damn he's such a great kisser, I could stay like this forever. Just me and Itachi in our own little world where no one will interfere. But of course that can never happen well not yet any way. And damnit just kissing him made me want to jump his fine ass and make him take me right here in his car. his windows were tinted after all so no one would see us. But I knew we couldn't do that.

So I pulled back and looked at Itachi who was breathing heavily as me.

"Have a wonderful day Sakura. Oh and since I probably will be held up at the office today I'll have one of my assistance bring your car here before your shift ends." And with that I blindly opened the passenger door and closed after gathering my things, then he was off. _What an ass!_ I thought, and looked down at my watch.

_Shit I better hurry. _There was no real point in running anyway Tsunade found out that I was 5 minutes late and went berserk on my ass. I Mean like really, 5 minutes? it's not like I was and hour or something. And now I'm not just stuck with a 12 hour shift but I have to stay till 10 to help with cleaning and any other patients that needed to be tended too_. Damn it!_Could today get any worse? And after saying that I regretted it. It's gonna be a long day.

**Itachi's POV**

After dropping off Sakura I couldn't help but remember this morning and the way I saw her underneath the dining room table trying to get her purse back from one of her dogs. The way her ass wiggled and swayed left to right, had me mesmerised and if not for Sasori being there. I would have pounced on her right then and there. And there would have been no way she would have gone into work today. How it looked so round and firm, I could just picture myself having my hands grabbing them in the midst of pleasure as she lay above me as she rode me cowgirl style. Just hearing her moan and scream my name over and over again, got me hard. Looking down, I was shocked to see how hard I was, _Damnit it's gonna be a pain in the ass driving around with a boner_. I thought to myself , then I remembered a trick Kisame taught me when we were in high school together_. Just Picture your parents having sex or one of your really old relatives naked_. He said and I did and Lets just say it wasn't one I want to say out loud. Looking down again I saw that it was working and when it had finally went away, I looked at the clock on my dashboard and saw that I still had about an hour or so of free time before going into the office.

So I decided to go back to Sakura's place and talk to Sasori. Once I got there, and went to her floor I knocked twice before the door knob turned to reveal a half naked Sasori in nothing but a towel trying not to put pressure on his ankle. And looking behind him I could see Jazzy and Oscar standing not even a foot behind him.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were dropping off Sakura then heading off to the office?" He said as he let me in.

"Don't worry I am, but I don't have to go in till, 10. So I have so time to kill."

I said as I sat down on the couch and started to belly rub both Jazzy and Oscar as they both jumped up on the couch and sat on either side of me.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change." he said limping away.

"Hn." Was all I said.

"Seriously what is up with all you Uchiha's and saying 'Hn' all the time?" he said as he closed the door, to his bedroom.

I just smirked and shook my head. I stopped rubbing their bellies, then Oscar ran over to the patio double doors saying 'Hey man I gotta go, and smell the great outdoors and shit!' well I don't know if he would say sit. But you never know with animals. They could be plotting world domination for all we know. So I got up and opened the door for them, and watched as both Jazzy and Oscar ran around the patio and then stopped at their own doggy bathroom pads **( To be honest I forgot what they were called and my grandmother has a pom. who uses them :s) **About 5 mins later they came back in and went to sit on the couch and curl beside each other.

After about 30 mins. Sasori came back into the living room wearing a red and black t-shirt with the saying 'Hate my driving call 1-800-kiss-my-ass', and blue jeans with a chain connecting to the front belt loop to the back. With a pair of black Nike's.

"Going some where?" I asked looking at him again then to Oscar who was trying to keep my attention on him.

"Yeah Deidara is coming to get me and take me to my place so I can get a few thing." He said hopping over to the love seat across from me. And Jazzy took her chance and jumped on his lap, and started to lick his face.

"Didn't Sakura say you should be off your feet today, and just relax." I said. He looked at me, as he was pushing Jazzy off his lap and next to him.

"Well she did but she's not here, and to be honest I don't mind hanging out with two lap dog all day, and besides I do have a few errands to do today that can't be held off any longer. I really don't want to deal with Chloe**.(A/N: hey there everyone I decided to have Sasori engaged to a character I made up. well I guess you already figured that out but oh well. I'll let you all get back to reading. :))** Both her and mom are wondering about the wedding preparations and what not. Damn I don't get why or how women deal with shit." He said sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"Well don't look at me, My mother's been trying for years to set me up and find me to settle down with and give her grandchildren." I said back with a chuckle.

"Yeah well at least yours hasn't already picked out the nursery design ,clothes, cribs and everything else a baby needs. Oh my god she even has everything if we have a son, which let me tell she is praying for." He said smirking at stopped when his phone started to ring.

"Hello….. Hey Deidara, yeah you still coming to get me?...Okay I'll see you then, bye." and then he hung up. He looked back up at me."So have you gotten any new information from your PI?" He asked.

"Actually I did, when I got home yesterday he called to tell me something rather interesting a matter of fact." I said, Sasori turned to give me his full attention then.

"Well what did he say?"

"Well it looks like Sasuke has been more busy than both you and I, even Sakura ever thought. It seems that Sasuke has been seeing others then Sakura, Ino, Karin and Ami. There's been and still are more, I contacted Sasuke's phone company and asked for his phone and text records. And when I looked threw them this morning I was shocked to see, that he was having multiple flings with not just your cousins but all of our friends as well." I said shaking my head in disgust. Damn little brother what the hell happened to you, to make you turn out this way? I thought to myself. "The worst part about all of this is the fact that he's having all these

"Damn dude, you got one sex-crazed-fucked-up little brother. Man I hate to be you right now. Good thing God blessed me with two sisters. Even though one of them, and I do hate to say this; Is a slut." He said shaking his head. "But I'm just happy that Sakura is going to dump that good for nothing piece of sh-"

"HEY! I know that Sasuke fucked up big time, but he is still my little brother and I do love him(**Not in a 'brother I want to fuck you' Type of thing of course, I don't think I know who to write a yaoi…) **And the only person who is allowed to say that about Sasuke is me!" I yelled, getting up, making Oscar get off the couch and follow me into the kitchen.

"Hey man I'm sorry if I pissed you off, but you know me, I never really do watch what I'm saying most of the time." he said.

I sighed and just shook my head.

"No it's fine, I didn't mean to burst out at you like that." I said to hm.

Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. I looked over as Sasori got up a walked/limp to the door, with Jazzy and Oscar in toe.

"Hey Sasori, how's it going?" asked a familiar voice.

"Good, well besides this-" he said directing Deidara's attention to Sasori's slightly swollen ankle. " I'm okay I guess." he said.

"Hey Deidara, how's everything going at your Art Studio?" I asked him. He walked into the apartment and saw who was talking to him.

"Well if it isn't Itachi, and everything's going great actually. I made double the income this month than I did last month."(**Srry guys I forgot wat the word was called.) **

"Thats great. So I'm guessing your here to take Sasori to his place then?"

"Yep. I can't believe you actually got into a fight. And having your mom find out about it too; Damn no wonder you're staying with Sakura." And with that Sasori's eyes turned into Saucers.

"Wait what do you mean my mom knows?" he said with a frantic voice. " Does Chloe know too?"

"Ummm…. yeah they called me yesterday, well Chloe did actually. She was wondering if you were still coming over to her parents house tonight. She was also wondering why you didn't pick up your phone thats why she called me. I told her what happened and she went berserk! and then she hung up on me." he said matter of factly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE, ESPICAILLYCHLOE!" Damn I forgot what a loud voice Sasori has. Scratch that _ALL_ Haruno's have loud voices.

"Well I'm Soorrryyy! You forget that even though she may act all innocent on the outside but that chick got some major scare when she doesn't get her way. And she was already pissed that she couldn't get a hold of you. Plus she threaten to cut off my balls and super glue my penis to my thigh, if I didn't tell her where you were" Said Deidara with a noticeable shiver running down his spin at the thought of it actually happening to him.

"Your such a pussy! your a fucking guy, you shouldn't be afraid of a woman who is only 5'6 when your 6'0ft. Gosh you're so useless."

"You can't speak to me that way, who do think you are? You know what I don't even know why we became friends in the first place I knew from the first time you insulted me that I should have had left your sorry ass!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara you sound like a chick right now!" Sasori yelled back . Okay now this is getting weird.

"You know what I'm gonna let you two lovebirds alone to sort this out. Sasori I'll see you later. Oh and Deidara how's Ino doing nowadays anyway?" I said walking to the front door only to stop and look at Deidara as he stopped arguing with Sasori for a second.

"She's been fine, actually she's been happy and all smiles for the past 5-6 months now, which is weird since she usually comes home and starts complaining about Shikamaru every time. Why?" He said and I looked over at Sasori who just sighed.

"Oh no reason Sakura was wondering how's she's been since the only time they see each other is for a couple of minutes at work since everything is so hectic." I said.

"Oh Okay,well see you later Itachi" and with that they both went back to arguing. _Damn those two can be so immature at times_. Their acting like married couple. Shaking my head, I head out and closed the door behind me and head out to work. Damn I bet it's gonna be another boring day at the office again. I thought to myself as I got into my car and drove off.

**Sakura's POV**

After getting through ¾ of my shift I decided to grab my purse and make a quick stop at the shopping plaza that was 5 min, away to grab something to eat before doing the last of my rounds, before going home.

"Hey Sakura, are you heading out right now?" I looked over to see Hinata running towards me.

"Yeah I was gonna head over to the shopping plaza around the corner to grab something to eat. Do you wanna come with?" I asked her.

"Yes I would, thank you. I was gonna have lunch with Naruto, but he ended up having to stay longer than he thought he was."

As we both walked out of the building we headed to the parking lot was and decided to take her car since it was closer to entrance, and I didn't even know if Itachi brought my car here yet and to be honest I'm not wasting my short free time that I have right now to look for it. I'll just call Itachi later and see if he sent someone to drop it off here or not.

"So Sakura how is everything going, anything interesting happen to you lately?" Oh Sweet little Hinata you have no idea. I thought to myself.

"Umm… no not really. Everythings been same old thing. What about you and Naruto, what's been happening with the both of you?" I asked her.

"Oh well, we decided to move with one another since Farther caught Naruto three times in my bed with me in the middle of the night. So Naruto thought of the Idea of the both of us living together. SO that way we can't be interrupted anymore" She said the last part with a deep blush on her face that made me laugh a little. Aww I forgot how shy and innocent she is.

"Hinata I don't know why you're blushing so hard it's normal for two people who are madly in love with each other to move in with one another." I said as I looked at her.

"You think so? What about you and Sasuke have the both of you decided to move in with one another yet?"

"Ummm….. No Sasuke and I haven't moved in with one another yet. We're both so busy, that we only have time to talk with each other over the phone here and there." I said with a sad smile on my face. I looked over at Hinata and saw that she was looking at me with a sad face, I knew she wanted to say something but the only thing she did was turn her head back to the road and bite her lip.

"Hinata whatever your gonna say just say it. I know there's something on your mind." I say to her. She looks over at in the corner of her eye and just sighs and shakes her head.

"Sakura, there's actually some thing that I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. Actually for about three weeks now, but I couldn't gather the courage to ask you." I looked over at her with a raised brow.

"What is it Hinata you now that you can tell me anything that's on your mind, and no matter what I won't judge." I said to her.

"First tell me… How is your and Sasuke's relationship Really going by the way?" What?

"Umm… It's okay I guess, Why?" For some reason I had this bad feeling in my gut, and I knew it had something to do with Sasuke.

"Well a couple of weeks ago, TenTen and I were out shopping at the mall and decided to go get something to eat, while we waited for our food to be prepared, but while we were waiting TenTen went to go use the bathroom, and on her way there she saw Sasuke there. But the strange thing was that he wasn't alone and she thought that was strange. So she came back to get me and walk me over to where she saw Sasuke with another woman." She stopped for a second to look at me as we pulled into the parking lot outside the outdoor food court. When she turned off her car, she turned her body so she could get a good look at me. "Sakura, I don't know what's going on, but I think that Sasuke is cheating on you behind your back. And it looks like he doesn't even care if he gets caught or not. He's going out in public with a random chick who, let me tell you wasn't very shy about umm… You know her sexual attraction to him, she was praticcaly giving him a hand job in the private section of the bar that they were at." She blushed when she said the last part. I looked at her for a minute and then just sighed and shook my head. Looking back at her I gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah I know, I found out a few days ago actually. And to be honest I saw the women he was with as well." I said getting my purse from the back seat and stepping out of her car, closing the door and heading to the huge food court sign that had all the places that were inside, that everyone could choose from.

"What?" I heard Hinata say as she grabbed her purse and shut her door and locking her car, before she ran over to me. "Who was it?" she asked.

I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and just shook my head and looked back at the board.

"Hmmm… How about we have subs from Jersey Mike's, we don't have to wait long for the food to be done and we'll still have enough time to get to the hospital before rush hour at the hospital starts." I looked over at her and she had a worried look on her face.

"Sakura-"

"Hinata look I know that you're worried about me, but you don't have to. To be honest I knew before I found out that he was cheating that we were drifting apart." I said to her as we both walked over to the Jersey Mike's stand.

"But Sakura-"

"Hinata, Please I don't want to talk about this now." I said and she just gave me a hug. When we reached the Jersey Mike's stand a guy looked up from his Iphone, and gave us a smile.

"Hello, what may I get you two ladies today?" I looked over at Hinata and told her she go first since I was still deciding on what to get.

"Umm… I would like two 'make your own wraps' please." she said.

"Sure thing and what would you like on both wraps?"

"On the first one I would like like ham, turkey, lettuce, tomato and swiss cheese. Oh and oil and vinegar. As well. And for the second one I would like ham, provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato and oil and vinegar too." she said.

"Are you really gonna eat two wraps all by yourself Hinata?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… No I was gonna saving the the one with turkey and ham for Naruto, since that's one of his favorites." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well then I'll have a cold sub, but I only want ham, porvolone lettuce and tomatoes. Oh and oil and vinegar as well." I said and the guy behind the counter nodded his head and started to prepare our food.

Hinata and I walked over to the multi-soda dispenser and got ourselves a sprite and coca cola. Walking back over to the cash register. We paid for our food and headed back to her car. Once in I decided to hold both our Jersey Mike's bags so they wouldn't get squished, after we arrived back at the hospital, we still had 20 mins to spare and decided to go back to my office to eat our lunches. Since everywhere else was either crowded or some places were hectic with nurses going this way and that.

"So how long do you think we have till Tsunade and the other nurses realise were not out there trying to help with the situation." Hinata said as she took a bite out of her wrap.

"Umm.. Don't know, but it shouldn't be that long. Maybe, I'd say 20-30, 35 mins max. So I guess we should hurry up and finish our lunches." I said after taking a bite out of my sub, and taking a sip out of my coca cola.

"Yeah I guess we should...But you know our actual lunch break doesn't end for another-" Hinata was cut off by my office door being flew open, and there standing in all her stressed and extremely pissed glory was our boss/mother.

"TSUNADE!" both Hinata and I said at once, dropping both our wrap and sub onto my desk.

"Where the hell have the both you two been?" Holy shit we're screwed! I thought to myself as we continued to stare at Tsunade.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer here.?" she said, and then her eyes landed on our wrap and sub."Are you fucking kidding me! You both knew full and well we needed everyone to be on standby during this hour! And instead of doing that you both went out to get lunch?! Right now I have a right to-" She was cut off when a nurse covered in blood came in panting looking like she was in a horror film.

"Tsunade-sama, we have another car incident, and this time the patients were both severely injured. One has his top left three ribs pierced through his chest and on the right two have punctured his lung and there's blood everywhere-"

"Calm down, and take a deep breath head back to the patients and get them both ready for surgery," she then turned towards us as we were both trying to hurry up and wrap up our food, "You two! Get both your asses to the prep room now you're both doing the surgeries. And understand this they both better come out of surgery alive, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Hinata and I said in unison.

"Well what the hell are you both waiting for get your asses up there now.!"

And with that we both ran as if heel hounds were on our heels up the flight of stairs to the prep room.

Four and a half hours and a lot of blood transfusions, Hinata and I had finally finished with both surgeries and thank heavens that we saved both boys.

"At last were done, and now both boys are recovering in ICU. And it took all of four almost five hours, I'd say we did a pretty good job." Hinata said as we were finishing getting cleaned.

"Yeah and now we only have to do," I looked at the clipboard that had the patients names on it. "Um… Damn we have 7 left to do!" I said and sighed, while shaking my head.

"That's not bad, we'll be done in no time." She said with a smile.

"Hinata, I don't think you understand. When I say 'we have seven left' I mean we have seven each!." I said and then her smile faded.

"Oh no, that means I might not be able to get off in time when Naruto comes to pick me up to go to dinner." She said with her hands crossed over her heart.

"Well he could always sit in your office and eat the wrap you got him today while you finish up." I looked at here and saw a frown on her face and it was so cute, that I just laughed. "Don't worry Hinata If we do our jobs right and make sure nothing goes wrong I'm sure we'll be done before or when Naruto gets here so you don't have to miss your dinner date with him." I said with a huge smile on my face. She smiled back at me and nodded her head. "Okay well then lets get to it Hinata. And Hopefully Tsunade don't add anymore patients or surgeries." I said and with that we headed down the hall and rushed to our first patient of seven to do today.

**********( Okay everyone I don't want to go into detail or anything like that about each of Hinata and Sakura's patients so I'm just gonna skip it instead.)**

"Finally I'm done, now I can finally go home and take a nice warm bath." I said to myself as I walked over to my desk and packed up the rest of my stuff. Then remembering that I needed to call Itachi, I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a new text.

_From Itachi_

_Hey Sakura, my assistant parked your car near the entrance of the hospital so you don't have to worry about finding a ride. ;)_

I smiled as I read the text, Itachi was always reliable. After getting my things I left my office, and not before locking it behind me.

Walking down the hall, saying goodnight to everyone, I saw Hinata when I reached to front lobby after getting off the elevator.

"Hey Hinata waiting for Naruto to come and Get you?" I asked as she turned around to see me.

"No, I told Naruto that he should wait until I got home and then we could go out to dinner, since I brought my car here with me today."

"Oh Okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow then. But if you see Tsunade, run she'll probably have you stay longer with some assignment that she needs help with. Oh and before I forget Hinata don't tell Naruto about Sasuke. I know their best friends and all but I think this is something that should stay between you, me and Ten Ten just make sure she doesn't say anything either." I said as I walked out the front doors. she looked at me and nodded her then left. After she left I decided to leave and head for my car.

Once I get in I head straight home not waiting to have my body submerged in hot/warm water with scented bubbles. And being surrounded by my scented candles as the fragrance of them wrap around-

**RING RRIINNGGGGG!**

I looked down as I got to a red light and saw that it was Sasori on the ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey sis I was wondering if you do me a favor before you come home." He said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Umm… well can you stop by Mrs. Irina's store and pick up the roses and two boxes of german chocolate that I ordered?" He asked. (Okay In my opinion german chocolate rocks! it's in first place with hershey chocolate in my book! :) )

"UUmmm… why am I picking up roses and german chocolate?" I asked

"Umm… well Chole found out what happened to me at Kisame's bar, and is now furious with me and I told her to me here at your place because I want to giving her something to show I was sorry for not returning her calls for the past two days with the wedding preparations and stuff." he said.

"Oh so you fucked up and you don't want to deal with Satan's wrath huh? is that it? Do you really think that roses and chocolate are going to make her forgive you?" I asked as I turned and made a left and headed to the florist, who didn't just sell flowers but sweets of all sorts as well.

"I don't know, but i'm hoping though. Because to be honest I have no clue what goes on in any woman's mind. So hopefully this will at least calm her down somewhat. Plus she always tells me that she has been wanting to try german chocolate ever since our trip to Germany last year." He said.

"Okay well I'm here I'll be home in about 10-15 minutes. Bye"

"Bye!" he said and then hung up.

"Great and all I wanted to do was relax my aching feet, from all the abuse they went through today." I said as parked in front of 's store. I walked out of my car and went inside and walked up to the old lady who was arranging a bouquet of lilies , roses with some chocolate.

"Hi there Mrs. Irina, those look beautiful." I said as I stood in front of her.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me and then smiled.

"Well hello there Sakura dear, how are you. I haven't seen in a while, is the hospital keeping you busy to come and see an old friend?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Sadly yes it is, I would rather stay here and hang and help you then do paperwork for the better half of my time there. But saving and helping people has it's rewards as well." I said as I took the seat that she motioned me to sit in with her free hand.

I take the seat and she hands me a little red box that has black lace designed on it.

"What's in here?" I asked as she then went back to adding a few more things to the bouquet that she was finishing up.

"Open It up and look for yourself." was all she said and then she got up. "I'll be right back I forgot something in the back. And I also need to get the roses and chocolate that your brother ordered today as well." And with that she was gone. I looked down at the box again and opened it, but was in it made me gasp.

Inside was a diamond necklace that had a beautiful pink, red and white cherryblossom crystal on it. and around it were little hershey kiss, and pink rose petals.

"Oh my-"

"Do you like them, a friend came in today and told me to give this box to you when you arrived to pick up your brothers roses and chocolates. But it was strange though since your brother didn't place the order in till about an hour or two after they were dropped off." She said as she was walking back over to me with Chloe's red and white roses and a basket of german chocolates.

"Really, do I know him?" I asked as I looked at the necklace again.

"I can't say yes or no to that. But what I can tell you that your brother just called wondering where you were. He said that his fiance was around the corner or something."

"Oh my god I forgot. Thank you for delivering this to me, and for putting this basket together in such short notice as well." I said as I get up and place the red and black box on top of the basket that held the chocolates. "Goodnight , and hopefully I can see you soon. Maybe even on my next off day." and with that I left and rushed to get to my apartment before Chloe came.

And thank the lord I did just that. I rushed inside just as Chloe was getting off a few seconds after me.

"Hurry, give me the roses and the chocolate and befo-" Sasori was cut off as there was a knock at my front door.

"Well I'm gonna go and take a bath now since I've been on my feet all day since early this morning." and with that I saw Sasori open the door to reveal his beautiful wife-to-be Chloe.

"Well what is that you wanted to sho-" she was cut off when Sasori handed her the red and white roses and the German chocolate.

"Well I was thinking up ways to make it up to you, so then I remembered how you said you loved german chocolate ever since we went on that trip to Germany last year and I thought 'hey she loves them why not get that'. So Are you still mad at me, I really am sorry for not telling you about the fight that happened the other night. I didn't want you to get worried about me." He looked at Chloe and waited patiently as she stood there in shock holding her gifts. Then out of nowhere she drops the roses and chocolates on the floor and kisses Sasori on the lips. "So I'll take that as I'm forgiven then?" he asked.

"Yes you are you big dumbing" and she then went back to kissing him, only to stop when she saw me leaning against the wall next to the kitchen. "Thank you so much for watching over him Sakura. You're the best sister anyone could ask for." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Chloe, and since you're both about to have a make-out session here in my living room I'll be taking my leave." And as I was rounding the corner I said, "Oh and please if your gonna do it go into the room I let Sasori use while he is staying here, please I don't want to wake up in the morning and find bras and panites laying around everywhere." And with that I closed my bedroom door.

I walked over to my bathroom shedding my clothes as I did so and turned on the bathtube. I walked over to my cabinet and pulled out my apple and cinnamon scented bath bubbles and poured in the other half of the bottle. Once that was done I went over and grabbed the box that gave me and my box of dried rose petals. sprinkling some petals over the growing bubbles, I turned off the water and got in.

The hot/warm water was exactly what I needed right now to relax my muscles. Picking up the red and black laced box I took out the necklace and looked at it again. As I was looking it over I notice that there was a button in the center of the cherry blossom and when I pressed it, it opened to become a locket and inside were something written inside .

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you love the necklace I got for you as well as the chocolate kisses and the roses petals. I wanted to get you something that was as beautiful as you are. _

_Love Itachi._

_Aww, Itachi, you shouldn't have_. I thought to myself as I looked back at what he wrote inside of the locket. Placing the necklace back inside I noticed that there was a card laying underneath the kisses. I opened it at it was also from Itachi.

_Hello again. I really do hope you love the necklace Sakura, because you're going to be wearing it tomorrow night when I take you out to dinner._

_Oh and wear some low cleavage. ;)_

_Of course I just want the necklace to be more noticeable of course. I'll be at your apartment around 8:00, so make sure you're ready._

After reading that I could help but laugh, Itachi has some weird ways of how to ask a girl out. I sank back into the water and closed my eyes and thought to myself I can't wait for our date Itachi. And with that I closed my eyes and inhaled the beautiful mixed scents that were around me.

**YES! finally I'm done with chapter four.! I really am so sorry that I took this long everyone. But hopefully I'll have chapter 5 up in about a week or so! anyway I love hearing what all of you have to say about how the story is going so far. and if there are any questions at all about anything you can PM anytime ;).**

**P.S Dont forget to review!**


End file.
